TWEAOP
by Silenthilllz
Summary: Rain Hikari is sent into the anime world known as One Piece by some ungodly creature. She has her pins, but... the Noise have been sent there too. What happened? She makes friends. Love too. What's happening in Shibuya though? What bout her partner, Neku
1. Shibuya

"Neku, right there, I see it!" A brown haired female with a black cap on her head yelled to her partner in a Noise battle. She wore a blue shirt with silver patterns on it. Blue jeans covered her legs as she wore black Nikes.

"I see it, Sparky!" An orange haired kid with a purple shirt on showing his arms yelled as his legs were covered with white baggy pants. He used flame pin on the bigban frog. It disintegrated as 3 bling coins came into his wallet.

The battle ended with a big bang, and everything went back to normal in Shibuya. The people chatted about not knowing that we could hear them. Families and couples walked by to their house. Yeah, Shibuya was alright, but since I died with Neku, everything was going hectic as the information about the Noise and Reapers surrounded us in a black fog.

I came to Neku as a partner when Shiki was being in Real Shibuya. Neku and I were almost alike. We didn't like people. We loved solitude as much as being alone. Yet, I was happier and nicer than he was towards people. Which made me the opposite of him in personality yet we were the same in our attitude. My real name is Rain Hikari (Light).

I died by suffocating in the lake when I was going to my new house in Shibuya, Japan. I was in a taxi when we veered off the road and into the water. The driver got out, but I was pinned to the seat with a metal pipe. There's a scar on the place where my heart should be. I'm terrified of water _even_ though I love to swim in it. Fire is my only warmth now that the water reminds me of how I died.

I knew Beat, Rhyme, and Joshua. We were all good friends even I was good with Shiki. Anyway, our mission was to find the TechnoCroc in the 777 stage area.

"It's not here, Neku! I bet your phone glitched up as the Game Master sent us the message!" I said as I glared into the darkness in annoyance. i_Oh how I hated the darkness!/i_ Nothing was on, and the members of 777 were gone on a lunch break including the tech support.

"It has to be! Both of our timers stopped at the same time so that means it has to be here! Now, Sparky, we have to keep searching for it. I think I'm losing my mind because I hear someone talking." Neku replied to me as he scoped the surrounding area for the supposed 'Noise'. A small cut was on the right side of his face as some blood trickled slowly out. He wiped it away placing it on a small sturdy desk infront of him.

I nodded my head as I stepped forward only to have my face meet something clothed and warm. I mumbled into the cloth in annoyance as I got up trying to rid myself of the annoying thing. i'_What the heck is this thing?'_ /iI thought as I slowly was wrapped in it. It seemed to be alive at that point, and I flipped out in horror as it chuckled.

bi"_**So, you want to get out of Underground Shibuya?**_"/i/b The eerie voice whispered to me in pleasure. The figure under the cloak had a strong grip on me as I whimpered slightly feeling them twist my arm back.

i"_Yes, what do you want?"/i_ I hissed only to regret it as something was plunged into my arm. A steady supply of blood slowly raveled its way out of my arm and into the floor creating a puddle of blood. I let out a sharp groan hoping that Neku wouldn't hear me.

bi"_**I've come to help you both…. Well, only you because you hold something dear inside you we don't want to lose to a pathetic Noise.**_" /i/b The voice stated as it slowly put down my sleeve of my jacket hiding the infectious wound. It seemed to sneer at my pain slowly as a long tongue slithered from the opening of the cloak.

I stared in horror as the tongue reminded me of a lizard's tongue, and I slowly thought that my **captor** was a lizard man!

A long snout emerged from the cloak giving my theory an 'A' that it was a lizard man! Shiny teeth glinted a little in what tiny light was there in the room.

_i About to be eaten by a lizard man! Where'd I go wrong in my time with Neku?/i _I thought as I cried out tears of sadness rolled down my cheeks. I started to lose my vision from the lack of blood. My arm felt like it had been broken from the point I couldn't feel it anymore. i"_Why me and not just Neku? What do I have that's so important to you and whoever you're with!"/i_ I whispered trying not to get on his bad side!

bi"_**You're so spunky…. Anyway, I'll get you the real world just go to say Uno Pieco."**_ /b/iHe smirked as I tensed thinking about it.

I felt bad, but I could tell I was going to faint so I softly said, "Uno Pieco."

Darkness surrounded me into everlasting darkness. I blinked awhile. i_Is this the end of u__The Black Streak?/u/i_ I thought. I smiled warmly thinking of my family back in North America in TN. "Gomen everyone, I will miss you all." I whispered in pain.

"Oi, is she alright?" A voice sounded very close as I stirred.

I groaned as I sat up holding my head in pain. "Gahh…. Sunlight burns my eyes." I muttered opening them just a bit while looking at the blurry things. "Hey, Neku, where'd ya go?" I asked as I felt something sticky on my arm.

"Who is this i_Neku/i_ person?" A goofy voice asked.

"Oi, Chopper-san, do you think she could have hit her head from the fall?" A sweet voice said. i_It must be a female./i_

"She might have Robin-chan. That was a long fall and also possibly killing a normal human being. I haven't seen any injuries on her except for her arm. It looks like it was broken before the fall." An adorable animal-like voice replied.

_i'What the heck is going on here and where's Neku?'_ /iI thought horrified that I might be somewhere without my partner! I blinked a few times as I finally got adjusted to the light as figures appeared in my vision.

A group of people in fact was standing near me. A boy in a red vest with roughed up short jeans appeared right infront of me. A boshi was currently on his head as his short messy black hair fell in his face making me smile inwardly. i_Kisame, he's so kawaii!/i_

His black eyes stared at me as he grinned like a monkey!

I blinked after a tiny tint of blush spreaded on my face making me self conscious.

The next was a tanned guy with a long nose. A pair of goggles on his head shined in the sun as he wore overalls with some black boots. Long bushy hair went to his shoulders as he smiled. i_Hey, look, its Pinocchio!/i_

Another one was a short cut green haired guy with 3 silver earrings on his right ear. A white shirt and a green sash with 3 swords in them covered his torso. Covering his legs were black pants as well as black boots. i_Reminds me of that Disney's Zoro and why the heck is his hair green!/i_

A male with bright yellow hair, almost like Beat, and a curled up eyebrow, on his left side, was standing with a cigarette in his mouth looking at me. He wore a black suit with black pants accompanying his black shoes. i_He b__**creeps/b**__ me out!/i_

A female with short orange hair was sitting next to me. She had on a white shirt with blue stripes and a small yellow skort. Brown shoes covered her feet as she smiled at me warmly. i_Finally, a female on this place!/i_

Another women with black hair going down to her shoulders looked at me kindly. She wore a purple shirt with a black dress. A single book named iu_SHIBUYA'S RUINS/i/u_was in her hands making me curious. Black heels were on her feet. i_I think I heard her voice./i_

The last one, I think, was a small reindeer with a blue nose. He had on a red hat with an 'X' symbol on it, and his antlers stuck out. Red pants were on his lower body as he stood up like a human._ iAww, what a kawaii reindeer!/i_

They all looked at me in confusion as I was getting nervous. I kinda smiled nervously then scooted back as my back hit a wall. A sudden pain surged through me right arm, and I quickly rolled the sleeve up. A large gash was still bleeding after from the darkness. Crimson blood trickled out as the stains appeared on my shirt. "Ita…. I forgot about the wound. How stupid am I to forget that hibiki's slash!" I said ignoring the stares I was receiving.

"Are you alright there?" A kind voice asked.

I looked up to see a guy that kinda looked similar to the 1st boy I described.

He had an orange cowboy hat on with two blue small iconic faces which they had one happy face and one sad face. Red beads attached the icons together along with the hat so it wouldn't fall off. He also had no shirt on revealing his hard abs with a tattoo on his right arm.

_iFor me to say 'hard' was a turning part for me!/i_

The tattoo said, "ASCE" with the 'S' marked out with an 'x'. He had black long hair down to his neck, and freckles dotted his face. Black eyes the same as the hyper monkey like boy were staring at me.

His legs were covered with brown pants that stopped a little over his knees. An orange belt was securing his pants together with a green gun on his right hip. A skull with its horns pointed down was attached to the hat. A blue band with a pocket hung on his right leg.

Brown shoes occupied his feet. On his right arm, an orange strap like thing was on his elbow and two bangles on his wrist. Also, a weird compass like thing was connected to the watch like band also on his right wrist.

He stared at me oblivious to me blushing. I was flustered beyond the point of recognition. So, I did what Shiki always told me to do or what I usually was told in my Olson's Black Belt Academy training. i_KICK THE PERVERT AWAY FROM YA!/i_

**bBAM!/b**

My foot made contact with his face shocking the whole crew. I stared at him in fright as I was about to punch his face out with my left hand, but I stopped as I looked back to see it limply dangling there. "My… Arm… What happened to my arm!" I cried out seeing my arm. I remembered the Hibiki hurting me before I came here. "That kisamed Hibiki is so dead! I mean he nearly stabbed me to death, and he now nearly rips off my arm!" I growled going to sketch out a drawing of a dragon and bring it to life with my Sketch Pin.

"Hibiki, you mean a snake did this to you? How could a snake stab you and rip off your arm?" Asked the green haired man as the long nosed boy stared in shock at the guy I kicked as he was on the ground.

"I don't think it was a Hibiki. I think it was a lizard, but I saw no arms. I'm going to ib_**kill/b/i**_ the Game Masters for this!" I answered back to him as I took out my hand. The bone was kinda sticking out making me gag.

"YOU NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION RIGHT NOW!" The reindeer yelled rushing to me. He was so cute but a total spazz. He pulled me up and began to push me to what I think was his 'doctor room'. He may have been a doctor from all the medical stuff in the room I saw.

i'_Reminds me of Shiki when I got severely wounded by a garage wolf._'/i I thought inwardly chuckling at her antics. I got myself in a lot of pain and trouble, mostly from the battles with reapers, noise, and other players. I don't trust a lot of people just like Neku so I'll never open up with my past.

My death was a vicious one at that, and the wound where my heart should be has a long scar on my chest and the exit wound on my back. I never let i_anyone/i_ see the scar.

He told me to sit on the table, and so I did. He pulled out some antibiotics and painkiller. He set them out with some Band-Aids and some casting mix for my broken arm.

i'_Wow, he is really fast. He must be whatever this place is doctor.'/i_ I mentally added the thought to my memory. I was too busy gazing around I didn't notice him tapping my arm.

"Excuse me; I need to heal your wounds. May you take your jacket off?" He asked me sweetly. His black eyes blinked as his ears twitched. i_That's so cute!/i_ He held out his hooves to get my, now blood stained, jacket.

I nodded and took off my jacket carefully to avoid any fast movement to my left arm. As soon as it was off, I let out a shrill yelp as my arm was stuck in my sleeve. I pulled out my Sketch Pin while drawing a knife. It became real, and I grabbed it while slicing my left Jacket sleeve off. I winced as the knife vanished leaving my Sketch Pin in my right hand. I took off the cut part of the jacket and set it down. I sighed giving him my jacket as he set them on another table.

He jumped up onto the table and got out a stethoscope. He put it on his head while looking at me. "If it's not too much trouble, can you take off your shirt as well? I have a towel right beside you so you can it on. I won't look. I promise if that's what you're afraid of." He explained sheepishly as he pointed to the towel.

I kinda blushed out of embarrassment, but I did what he asked. I saw him look away from me to give me some privacy as I held the towel to my chest. My backside showed as well as my neck. "I'm done now Mr. Reindeer." I smiled at him warmly, which was something I seldom did, and waited.

He pricked his ears as he turned around to me. He closed his eyes once and opened them again to look at my left arm. He sniffed with his blue nose for a bit before stepping back. "Your arm is broken into shards of the bone. For some odd reason, they're seems to be glass in the blood stream. This is making your arm swell. I may need to perform surgery on your arm before making a cast." He answered sadly. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Tony-Tony Chopper, but you can just call me 'Chopper'." He said.

_i'Where'd I get glass into my blood stream? Oh, yeah, it was when I was knocked out from my death.'/i_ I remembered the feeling of the windows shattering as the pressure from the lake ruptured the car. "Alright, you have my permission to perform surgery on my arm. What can I do about my right arm? I mean the bleeding has stopped, but I feel like my arm is on fire." I asked him as he began to get his scalpel and other sharp materials for the surgery.

"Your right arm is severely injured, but it's not as worse as this one." He replied back setting out some wash clothes and stitches. His ear snapped to door where it opened. He looked up to see Nico Robin. "Oh, Robin-san it's only you. I mean, I thought it was Luffy or Sanji." The reindeer replied smiling at his friend.

"I came to see if Shibuya-san was alright." The mysterious women greeted us. She came to me and sat down on a chair facing across from me. "Chopper-san, everyone's wondering if she's alright, and if you could look at Ace-san's face. It seems that bi_**somebody/i**_ kicked him out cold in the face." She smiled.

I tensed as she said b**kickedb**. i_'Crap, I just kicked a guy without a reason. Well, I did have one, but I don't think it was a good enough reason.'/i_ I thought. I let out a small 'meep' when 'Chopper' injected a numbing vial into my damaged blood stream. I hated shots. I hated needles. Anything sharp or pointy near my body I hated.

"Gomen, um… What's your name?" Chopper asked me. He took out the needle as he saw the effects start to come through.

I began to get whoozy as I replied, "I don't like to give my _real_ name out so just call me Sparky." I faded into darkness as someone held me so I didn't fall. They laid me down on my front so my back showed. I barely heard anything as I just rested.

"Now, Chopper-san, is Sparky-san going to be alright? That fall and the injuries she was talking about was seriously traumatizing for anyone i_human./i_ You know what I'm talking about. Luffy-san, I, Ace-san, and you know what I'm talking about." Nico Robin said to Tony-Tony Chopper whom was checking 'Sparky's' wounds.

"Yes, I know. Only the Devil Fruit users can survive a fall like that and come out with some minor injuries. Yet, she has only a broken arm and an infectious wound on her right arm. I don't see any other injur-" Chopper stopped short as he looked to see some ragged medical tape festering the girl's back where a wound was at.

"What is it, Chopper-san?" Robin asked Chopper as he looked at the wound curiously. "Is it another wound?" She asked as she gasped. Underneath the wound was a big scar which seemed to be like a hole near the heart.

As Chopper removed the medical tape, they both cringed at the sight of the hole. It was like a metal pipe was plunged into the girl, piercing her heart. In fact, she had no heart at all!

"She has no heart…. I WONDER HOW SHE CAN STILL BE BREATHING?" Chopper yelled making everyone on board freak.

"Ne, Ace, are you alright?" Luffy asked his older brother as he poked him.

The older brother didn't wake. He had a big red mark on his face from the shoe.

"I think he's out cold." Usopp replied.

Nami was looking out at the sea about to tell Sanji something when an ear piercing scream rattled the air.

**b"IT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!"/b**

"Wasn't that Chopper just now?" Usopp asked.

b"**IT CAN'T! THE WORLD ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS! HOW CAN SHE STILL BE ALIVE?"/b**

They heard but this time louder as something was knocked around. A big b**CRASH/b** made them shudder.

End Chapter 1 :3. I hope you all liked it! Chapter two will have a lot of chaos mixed in so be warned. The 1st early chapters will be mostly made of danger of Rain and the Mugiwara-kaizoku crew.


	2. Sea King Appearance!

Chapter 2: Sea King Appearance?

"Oi, I was trying to sleep." I twitched angrily as my right hand made a hole through the window. Blood seeped out steadily from my knuckles. The medical tape wrapped itself around my chest from any eyes, but I was anger at Chopper for unraveling my '_**death wound**_'.

"How come you're still alive!" Chopper asked frightened as he heard the rest of the crew come rushing towards his room. His eyes widened in fear as he backed up in horror from the supposed to be dead girl. '_She has no heart! It can't be that she is immortal!'_ He thought.

I was confused for a second, but I soon realized what he meant. My hazel eyes saddened as I pulled out my bleeding hand from the window. I raised my hand and slowly pulled down the medical tape that was on my 'death wound'. A huge gaping hole was there, but no heart was located.

Robin gasped in sadness and despair as she fell back. She was struggling with the horror she saw before her. Her black locks fell infront of her eyes. She tensed.

"I'm dead, but I'm still alive. No, I'm not a zombie, and I'm not immortal." I gave them a simple answer to get off the topic. I pulled out a small pen-like object. I pushed a button in the middle of it seeing it extend to a long metal pipe with a long scythe coming out of it. It was clear as the moon but also coated with red markings.

"What are you going to do?" Chopper shrieked as his other crew mates burst in. Chopper was about to get his rumble ball ready, but he remembered he didn't make any new ones yet. _ I should have been prepared!_

"Chopper, what's going on here?" Zoro cursed as he saw the scythe and the girl. He readied his swords. _Great, we save the girl, and now she wants to kill our doctor!_

I looked at them pulling my scythe close to me as I said, "Aerro Slice"

The scythe glow a bright blue color before I swung it into the side of the boat. It broke into many pieces making an escape route for me.

"This is why I don't get involved with people." I said. My brown hair violently lashed against my saddened face. My hazel eyes fell into a deep trance.

I took a step back to the hole as something loomed behind me. I looked behind my shoulder staring straight at a huge serpent with yellows staring at me in lust.

"IT'S A SEA KING!" the orange haired women screamed. She readied her Climatact. _What's a Sea King doing here?_

"It looks like it has set its eyes on Sparky!" Nico Robin replied. She realized that the Sea King was now marking Sparky as its meal.

It snarled at me as it opened its mouth to show me a lot of sharp pointy teeth. It had long arms as sharp claws were on the fingers.

I smirked. "I've seen a scarier thing in past _**life**_. My current life is nothing but a pain, so go ahead and eat me. I'm tired of having to fight for my life in the Real Shibuya. It would be better not to face any more _**Noise**_ or_** Game Masters**_. So, eat me already. It's not like this will be my first time dying. I'm already dead." I whispered, and the crew didn't hear it. I smiled warmly at Chopper and Robin. _It was nice meeting someone who didn't try to open up my past. They were just like my friends in Shibuya._

"Arigato, Chopper and Robin for saving me, but I need to die already." I thanked them making Chopper start to cry, and Robin tear up.

The creature snarled as I stepped back into the open air. I fell as I closed my eyes hearing a voice.

"_**Oh, you thought if you died you could get away from all this? Think again, Rain, I'll kill Neku if you die."**_ The same creepy voice sang.

I tensed up at the voice as I let out a cry, "I WON'T LET YOU KILL NEKU!" I spun around to face the Sea King as I pulled out my scythe to strike the Sea King. "AERRO WIND TUNNEL" I cried out as I raised my scythe creating wind tunnels. They engulfed the beast as I smiled.

I cried out when my pin fell out of my pants pocket. '_NO, THAT ONE WAS GIVEN TO ME BY RHYME BEFORE SHE DIED!'_ I thought trying to grab it, but I failed.

"_Yo, Rain, Rhyme wanted me to give this to you." Beat said to me while rubbing the back of his neck. His blue eyes stared at me in uncertainty as he sheepishly held up a pin._

"_What kind of pin is this?" I asked him curious of the pin's design. I had never seen one like it before in my time of the UNDERGROUND SHIBUYA._

"_It's a sketch pin. Rhyme found it, and she couldn't use it so she told me to give it to you. She figured you loved to draw, and this would come in handy." Beat shrugged. _

_I smiled and hugged Beat, whom was blushing, tightly. "Tell Rhyme I said 'Thank you' and give her a hug." I told him running off to tell Neku of the gift._

The sketch pin plunked down into the water. It stated to fall down deeper.

"NO!" I cried out as I threw my scythe back into the boat. I plunged into the water feeling my mind quicken with fear!

"_Someone help me please!" I yelled out in fear as the water surrounded me. I banged on the glass as the shards fell out._

The memory started to come to me like a shark attracted to blood. I began to feel the numbness started aching my arms and body. '_NO! I CAN'T GIVE UP NOW! THAT PIN IS THE ONLY THING RHYME GAVE ME BEFORE SHE GOT ERASED!'_ I thought sluggishly as I used my unbroken arm to grab the pin before falling into a deep sleep.

"_**She isn't supposed to die here! We need her for our ritual!"**_

"_**Yes, I know. She guessed that maybe if she could kill herself, she could be finally at peace whether or not she made it back home. She's very feisty for her own good."**_ A female voice laughed.

"_**Akane, we understand that, but she will be lost forever in the world she is in now. She will be wondering the same ship until she can find out to leave. I bet she won't even find the verde jewels or the azul ones either."**_ a male like voice said referring to the female voice known as 'Akane' as he laughed.

"_**We need her to live! Who put her in that god forsaken world?"**_ cried a high pitched male.

Another presence made its way into the hollow room where the cloaked figures stood staring at the tide pool before them. This was way **twisted** and **evil** that it made the leader of the group tense.

"_**Yami, what are you doing here?"**_ the leader, really annoyed, asked the figure.

"_**I put her in that world, Zion." **_Yami replied back to the male whom asked the question. He was being glared at by Akane whom looked at the tide pool. _"__**I wanted to see if she would take the chance. I must say, it surprised me to see that she was so reluctant in the first place to leave her partner with the Noise. She must have thought I would take care of him for safe keeping, and I did. Now, Roku, I know I went against your say in this, but I have a defender with me. He will help us clear Rain's mind and make it seem that she will have to trust us or not."**_ Yami answered waving his tail to stop Roku from answering back.

A small furry blue animal with green wings and a yellow cap showed itself to the group. He seemed not scared by the bigger race but kind as he flew up to the altar. "_**My name is Miyu. I'm the last of the Rubin Clan as you can see. I will set Rain's mind so she can trust us as well as depend on us for further records. It seems that she is falling into death, I will call forth on an ancient Noise from past the Game Master's history books and use it to help her."**_ He smiled as everything went white.

"Oi, Chopper, does she have a death wish or something!" Zoro asked looking at the falling body in the water about to jump in and rescue her.

"No, she just said that there was someone that she wouldn't let die." Chopper replied staring at the ground where the girl's scythe was located.

"She's going to die down there! We need to get her out of their before she is Sea King food!" Sanji yelled as he was held back by Zoro.

"Hold on a second there, Dartbrow." Zoro said.

"What'd you call me, MARIMO?" Sanji furiously yelled.

"You know what I said! Anyway, if we go in after her, the Sea King might be still alive and chase us!" Zoro replied.

"Guys, wait a moment! Robin and Chopper, did she say anything about herself?" Nami asked clearly breaking up moss-head and the cook by her question.

"Well, she did, but I don't think we should share it. Its way to personal, and I about had a heart attack when I learned about it." Chopper replied thinking back to the words they spoke.

Robin sighed sadly as was helped up by Usopp. "Arigato, Usopp-kun." Robin smiled sweetly at the sharpshooter. "Yes, Chopper-san is correct. It isn't great to talk about right now. Sparky-chan will need our help." Robin replied as she stood up.

"YOSH! We need to save her! She has amazing awesome skills, and she will _join_ my pirate crew!" Luffy shouted in happiness. He pulled his arm back to use 'Gumo-Gumo no Pistol' but something stopped them.

A loud roar sounded the sea area they were in, and everything seemed to stop. The seagulls quieted down as the wind died. The sea stopped slushing, and the wildlife stopped.

"Nani? What's that sound?" Luffy asked confused.

"I never heard anything like it before." Nami wondered.

"I wonder if it's just the underground volcanoes." Usopp asked.

"No, it's just too loud to be a volcano." Sanji replied.

"Might be another Sea King coming here for lunch." Zoro answered.


	3. Attack of the Dragon

A large undersea beast approached the ship searching for the one item. Its long scaly body slithered in the water at a high speed. Long sharp black claws slashed through the water making it very choppy.

This is what it looked like ^.

Its large wings were webbed to fit the suiting of the water's course. Its sleek blue body went to the surface of the water and struck out.

It let out a loud growl, sounding like a Lugia, as it shot its wings out making the water droplets fly. It snapped its head towards the ship as the crew-mates were gawking in disbelief.

"I-I-s that another Sea King?" Usopp asked, trembling as his knees shook.

"I don't think so. I've never heard about a Sea King that small with those particular markings." Robin replied. She was intrigued by the creatures popping up after their 'guest' showed up. _Does Sparky-chan have anything to do with the monsters occurrences?_

"Then what the heck is it?" Zoro asked. He was seemingly ticked about something. He grabbed his swords, clutching them for a sudden attack from the mysteriously shaped animal.

Sanji was tensing as well, but he was worried about the young girl in the deep freezing water. It was about 23 Degrees Fahrenheit right now since it was almost close to dusk. That young girl wouldn't last an hour in the water in her current condition.

"Oi, Luffy, we have to save that young girl from the water!" Nami quickly said to Luffy, whom was staring at the animals. She bonked his head hard to make him look at her seriously.

"Ita… I know Nami, but how do I do that when I sink like a rock in the water?" Luffy asked holding his head from the impact of Nami's fist. A scar was located under his left eye from his past. His black eyes were confused as he stared.

"Maybe Zoro or Sanji can get her out of the water." Usopp suggested making Nami look at him. "I mean I would, but I have to watch out for any surprise attacks from above. Chopper has to get his medical equipment ready _if_ we get that girl back. Sanji has to _maybe_ help Luffy if the Sea King attacks. Ace is still knocked out, and Zoro is the only one to go."

"I suppose you're right, Usopp. Zoro, go down and get that girl from the water!" Nami yelled to the swordsman.

"Oi! Why me?" He asked clearly angry. He was going to batter the orange haired female when the animal growled. "Nani?"

The dragon growled out a response and plunged back into the water for the young girl.

The Sea King made it out of the wind tunnels in a mass of blood. It snarled at the Straw-Hats as it made note of the tangy scent coming from the water. He sniffed at it before growling. _That scent… it's very familiar._

"HEY! SEA TURD, I'M YOUR TARGET!" Luffy yelled out as he was currently ontop of his boat. He was grinning really wide as he pulled back his arm. "GUMO-GUMO NO," He started to say. "PISTOL!" He yelled out as he punched the Sea King straight in the mouth causing several amounts of blood to come out as well as some of its teeth. "Hehehe! How'd ya like that?" Luffy laughed.

The Sea King gasped in pain but soon bit down onto Luffy's right arm. He smirked as it pulled its head back as fast as it could; thus, resulting in a 'snap' effect of Monkey D. Luffy. The Sea King's large lashing tail made the water's rough and choppy as the Merry-Go was trying to keep hold of the current area.

Luffy was pulled off his ship and rocketing to the Sea King's monstrous mouth. "Kuso!" Luffy cursed as he quickly checked for any spit of land near him. There was no luck since his crew was heading for Mirror-Ball Island for supplies.

"OI, LUFFY, GET AWAY!" Someone screamed at Luffy.

Luffy looked at the voice as he saw his older brother finally up! "Ne, ACE, you're finally up! I thought Sparky had killed you!" Luffy laughed even though he was about to eaten by the Sea King! Luffy had wound up in between the Sea King's sharp teeth as the Sea King was trying to chomp down onto the sencho's body for lunch.

Luffy, even though he was lean and skinny, was very strong and was managing to try to keep it from eating from!

"Sparky? Who the heck is Sparky?" Ace asked slightly confused. He still had that mark on his face as he was having a conversation with his little brother.

"OI! STOP TALKING AND HELP YOUR BROTHER!" Zoro yelled while he put down his Katanas, knowing that fighting in the water isn't possible, and jumped in. The water was cold, and so Zoro had to rush.

The water was clear to see in as he saw a tail flicker down. _'That must be the Sea King or whatever it is. So, the girl must be down there as well. I better hurry, cuz I'm not going to make it last long!'_ Zoro thought quickly as he swam down into the deep ocean. The salt was stinging his eyes, but he was used to it.

He could make out two figures. One was the size of a gryphon, and the other one was the size of the female. The dragon was pulling her up with it to the surface. Yet, the female was kinda numb.

Zoro growled in anger as he quickly swam to the two as he kicked the dragon. He slowly grabbed onto the female, to his horror she was numb, as he quickly swam up as his air was depleting.

The dragon got out of the shock and swiftly went against the water current to the male holding _**THE ONE**_. It hissed out a danger sign, but the man just ignored it. The dragon quickly snatched the girl into his arms as he swiftly gained the upper-hand. He smirked as he stared down at the softly girl. Her eye didn't open showing that she was too numb as her right hand clutched the pin to her body. The dragon felt sorry for her thinking that as soon as he was topside, he would warm her up.

Zoro cursed as he, now angry with the dragon, swam up faster. He clutched onto the dragon's tail securely with both his arms. '_Man, this thing is tough for something so small!'_ Zoro thought.

The dragon, unknown to the figure on his tail, jetted out of the deep freezing water and into the sunlight. His wings struck out making more droplets of water shake off his pelt. His tail was dangling as he felt it heavier than it was. Curiously, he looked down and saw that the same _**man**_ was clutching onto his tail in a furious demeanor. _Does this guy ever quit?_

"_**Saizun! Get that mangy human off your tail! Don't let him take Rain anymore again!"**_ an angry voice sounded in his ears. It was Akane, the female Sobia. '_**YEAH, YOU BETTER NOT MESS THIS CHANCE UP!'**_ Yelled Dezi, Akane's split personality, whom was growling.

"_**I'm trying! It is not as easy as it looks, Akane! He's harder than I predicted! He seriously wants Rain back no matter what!"**_ Saizun replied back annoyed that he was being watched. '_I have to get this guy off my back!'_ He thought.

"HEY, YOU DANG FLYING LIZARD! GIVE HER TO ME NOW!" Zoro yelled climbing up the lizard's tail and onto his back. He managed to use some of his torn sash as a reign for the dragon. He threw it infront of the dragon and the dragon bit down on it. '_HA! NOW I HAVE THE DANG THING!'_ He smirked.

The dragon hissed in annoyance that **he** was caught by a mere mortal. '_It looks like I'm going to have to stop going easy on him right now.'_ Saizun thought angrily as he gripped the girl tighter. Saizun's eyes were a bright blue now as his pupils sharpened. He hissed out at the male, causing the male to jump in shock, and he stopped right in midair.

The sudden stop made Zoro almost lose his grip on the dragon's scales that were spiked as like a steering wheel. "Just give the girl to me, and you can go back to your home, dang pest." Zoro hissed. He was starting to feel numb from the wetness of his clothes.

Saizun growled out in defiance as he went towards their ship. His body was stronger as he went towards their crows-nest to set down Rain. He gently put her down as he suddenly flew upward in almost like a jerking manner to get the stubborn swordsman off his back! '_This punk better get off me or I'll kill him!'_ Saizun thought as he did all of his fighting stunts to try and get this weirdo off him.

It was like at a coral! Zoro was the rider, and Saizun was the horse/bull! This was going to be tougher since Saizun was an ancient Noise from a long time ago, and he was a dragon whom could fly in the air while swimming in the water.

"Sparky is the girl who knocked you out in the 1st place, Ace!" Luffy grunted as he felt his arms starting to tire out.

The Sea King growled in anger as he tried to bit the pesky little human! It felt like he was stronger, and he had a strange taste of rubber! '_What the heck is this guy made of!'_ The Sea King thought as he struggled to eat the child.

"Oh, you mean, the cute looking girl that landed on the boat? Where is she now, Luffy?" Portgaz D. Ace asked his brother curiously. His cowboy hat was flapping in the wind from the sudden gusts of air from the battle. He was going to help his brother, but his mini-boat was currently being repaired by Usopp. He could still use his Mera-Mera No Mi powers from afar, but he preferred his boat.

"Last time I saw her was when she fell into the dark freezing waters. Zoro has gone to get her, but another creature came by and headed for Sparky." Luffy replied back twitching his left eye from the extreme pressure he was receiving from the Sea King's mouth. '_Oi, this Sea King is sure hungry! I better finish him off before getting Sparky.'_ Luffy concluded.

The Sea King was amazed by the kid's strength and perseverance! '_This small fry is really tough. If I can't eat him, then I'll settle for his brother and then for desert, the gal.'_ He thought grinning as he used his long slippery tongue to wrap about the child's waist.


	4. Noise Information

"Nami-san, will Zoro-san be alright?" Robin asked after finally getting treated from the wood. She was still weak but her mind was worried about her nakama as well as the 'will soon be forced to join' Sparky.

"Yes, Robin. He will be alright. If not, then I'll have to make him pay about 600 Belli for the ship!" Nami replied waving her hand. She was staring at the battle of her Sencho and the Sea King as well as Zoro and the small Sea King.

"Nami-swan, I saw the small Sea King lay something down in the crows-nest before taking off with Zoro again!" Sanji said as he came down the set of stairs almost tripping over a passed out Usopp.

"Well, go and see! We can't have any eggs on this ship to be swarming with baby Sea Kings!" Nami yelled in annoyance as she went down the stairs to the mini-storage or small boats. She wanted to try out Usopp's new mini-boat 'Lucky Lion'. She opened the hatch to the ship and began to drive the 'Lucky Lion' out of the docking part and into the open sea.

"NAMI! THE 'LUCKY LION' ISN'T READY FOR COMBAT!" Usopp yelled finally getting up to face his fears. He readied his slingshot at the small Sea King for a second before firing one of his 'STAR PELLETS'.

"BAKA! I JUST NEED TO SEE WHAT IT CAN DO!" Nami yelled back readying her Climatact making it set to thunder-tempo. The Lucky Lion roared to life as it began to speed through the water over to the Sea King. Nami neared the beast only to hit something in her way. "Nani?" She muttered regaining her balance as the 'Lucky Lion' buzzed.

A large spinosaurous sized bird stood in between Nami and the Sea King. It looked like a vulture from Alabasta but its body was showing signs of blood. It looked at Nami for a second before bending its head down to her level. The water shifted as Nami held on for dear life. It eyed her then it opened its mouth to eat her.

"AHHHHH!" She yelped making the 'Lucky Lion' speed back to the ship! Her Climatact was still her hands making some sparks. Something jumped onto her boat as the bird neared her. She looked up to see Sanji kicking the bird right in the beak! "Sanji-kun!" She said relieved.

Sanji smiled as he looked at the bird. "Never ever hit this _lady_ again or I'll tear you apart." He growled. His eyes loomed over the bird.

The bird shuddered then took off into the sky as if nothing happened. Yet, it still circled the battle scene with Luffy and the Sea King. It flapped its wings as it cawed to the large Sea King.

"NANI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Luffy yelped as he felt the Sea King wrap its slippery tongue around his waist! He tried to regain his position but failed entirely as he lost his footing. '_No! I can't die yet!'_ Luffy thought seeing the light slip away from his view.

_**CLAMP!**_

The mouth of the Sea King shut down onto the boy. It smiled in victory as he felt the child struggle down his throat. He looked at the older boy in hunger. _Now this one is for dinner!_ He lunged forward opening his mouth to eat the older teen.

_**VSH!**_

The Sea King's mouth felt like it was on fire! He yelped in pain as the stinging sensation didn't leave his mouth. He shook his head back and forth to try stopping whatever it was that was burning him.

"Oi, you just ate my little brother right there. I suggest you give him back or I'll do something you'll regret." The older teen sternly said as his eyes glowed with anger. Something warm was in his right hand flickering like a fire.

'_That's it! I know this scent now! It belongs to 'Fire Fist Ace'! He's the 2__nd__ commander of Whitebeard's crew! Then this must be… 'Straw-Hat' Luffy! I didn't know Fire Fist had a nii-san.'_ The large Sea King thought. He growled using his tail to wipe the fire out.

"So, what's it going to be? Let my brother go or burn in hell." Ace smirked scaring the large Sea King. His eyes burned with hatred at the thing that just ate his brother. A single flame burned brightly on his hand as he pulled back.

The Sea King snarled at Ace before using his tongue to find the straw-hat kid. He tensed when he found him as he pulled up the child, whom was covered in spit. He opened up his mouth to give the child back to Ace but before he could, the large bird, that attacked Nami, swooped down and grabbed the child. The Sea King tensed as it let go of the child.

The bird cawed in happiness as its free meal was there in its talons. _'I have a free meal! I just knew coming to a battle between a Sea King and some pirates was luck!'_ The bird thought. Before the large bird got away, something struck his whole body. He saw that he was on fire! He died as it burned his body; thus, falling down near the battle again.

Luffy, on the other hand, was freefalling before being caught by a large tail that oddly resembled the Sea King's tail. Luffy was unconscious at the moment, but he was still breathing faintly.

The large bird found itself in the Sea King's grasp. The Sea King had found itself a new meal; therefore, letting the pirate's crew go. _Since a better meal has come, I will let these pirates live. Poor child has been fainted from my acid saliva._

Chopper saw Luffy falling from the bird's grasp. '_Oh no! Luffy is covered in the Sea King's acidic saliva! I have to treat Luffy immediately before he dies!'_ Chopper worriedly thought before going up on deck leaving Robin and Usopp alone.

"Wow, today has been one heck of a day, right Robin?" Usopp laughed stiffly before falling down.

"Yes, Usopp-kun, it has. After all this started happening when Sparky-chan arrived on board. It seems that trouble follows her everywhere." Nico Robin smiled. She looked at the battle raging on between Zoro and the ancient Sea King. Something struck odd to her as a small ping went off saying "New Noise! New Noise! New Noise alert!" Curiously, Robin heard the ping from Sparky-chan's jacket pocket. She opened it up to see a weird communicating device in her hand. _What is this?_

Robin opened it up before seeing the text on the screen grow big. It startled her so she let out a small yelp.

"Oi, Robin, what's going on?" Usopp asked seeing the large screen infront of them. "Nani? What is it?" He asked seeing some type of language appear on the screen depicting a picture of an animal.

_New Noise Alert!_

_Name: Saizun Dragoso Beat_

_Type: Flying/water_

_Description: This is a rare type of Noise. Only a few of these have been ever reported, and you have seen one oddly. They only have been in the __**GAME**__ when something evilly twisted arose. Some players thought that ancient __**GAME MASTERS**__ summoned them to destroy the players faster. Its sheer body strength is closer to the amount of a large adult dragon. Wing span may be small, but it can grow as long as it can feed. This Noise will be a challenge so stay sharp!_

_END REPORT!_

The monitor went off suddenly as the phone closed itself automatically locking itself.

Robin was confused as well as interested by Sparky's object. "I wonder what a 'Noise' is." She asked herself.

Usopp was gawking at the large thing infront of him. "OI! ZORO! STAY SHARP! THE THING YOU'RE ON IS VERY DANGEROUS!" Usopp yelled to Zoro.

Saizun was growling as he was tiring out quickly. He saw Zoro sweating with his energy loss. He used his only defense mechanism he could right now. '_IMPULSE SHOCK!'_

A wave of energy burst from his energy as he and Zoro were caught in the shock. It sent a lot of electricity throughout their body, coursing the internal organs. Saizun smirked as he fainted while vanishing into thin air leaving Zoro to fall down.

"DANG! That idiot used too much of my energy! I guess… I'll test it out with my luck." Zoro cursed lightly as he fell down headfirst to the ship.


	5. Flashback

"**JUMP POINT!"** cried Tony-Tony Chopper, whom was in his jump point form, as he caught Zoro before he hit the ship. He smiled at the battered swordsman in kindness before setting down to scold him.

"Oi, Oi, Oi… I hear you, Chopper." Zoro muttered as he let Chopper examine him. He smiled at the overspazzy reindeer that was his nakama's doctor. _Hey… wait a minute… Where'd that girl go?_

"Now that you have a meal to last a week, give me my brother back." Ace demanded to the Large Sea King. He was surly angry as he was about to use Hiken.

The Sea King looked at his meal then to the Straw-Hat. He raised his tail towards the 'Fire Fist' setting now the acidic saliva covered child next to him. He secreted some juices on the child to make the acidic spit wear off. He got most of it off, but the rest stayed put. He let out a growl meaning 'Here you go.'

"Thank you. Now, get moving, or I'll toast your tail too." Ace glowered at the Sea King, seeing it shudder. He smirked as his cowboy hat shifted from the sudden winds. His black short hair moved silently in the breeze as his eyes shifted from the Sea King towards his little brother, Luffy. "Ne, Luffy, are you ok?" He asked his little brother worriedly.

Luffy didn't speak, but he twitched showing that he was alright just tired. His red vest was kinda being digested by the acidic saliva, but the small antidote that the Sea King gave to the lad, out of pity, took some of the most poison away. Luffy still had to be treated with some of Chopper's 'Sea King medicine'. His pants were ripped but still intact. His yellow boshi was around his neck. He seemed to have some minor injuries, but his neck looked almost broken.

Portgaz D. Ace smiled at his little brother. '_What about the girl he mentioned?'_ Ace thought. Then it struck him like a brick. **"THE GIRL!"** He said, looking around for the battle between Zoro and the small sea king. He didn't see anything, but his eye caught something shining in the crows-nest. _What the heck is that? I didn't notice it before on Luffy's ship. It might be… THE GIRL!_

Ace ran towards the crows-nest quickly as he jumped up onto the pole. His cowboy hat dangled on his back as his hands gripped the sides of the crows-nest. He grunted feeling some splinters dig into his hands, but he waved it off. He needed to know who was up here!

"Done, now Zoro, I know you don't want to, but I have to check your wounds weekly. You were in the water for a long time, not as much as Sparky, but still… You need to take a warm shower for the Hypothermia to kick off." Chopper told the green swordsman carefully. His ears twitched when he heard running to the deck. He looked over with his black eyes to see Nami, Sanji, Usopp, and Robin staring wide-eyed at something.

"Nani? What is it everyone?" Chopper asked curiously as he looked up. His eyes widened in fear as he saw it. **DOZENS AND DOZENS OF SEA KINGS!** They must have stopped on a Sea King nest for all of these to appear. He suddenly thought back to his Sencho, Monkey D. Luffy**! "OI! WHERE'S LUFFY!"** he nearly screamed.

Everyone looked back at Chopper except for Nami and Usopp, whom ran to the steering area in fear.

"I thought you had him." Sanji replied confused. His cigarette was still burning as he looked around.

"No, I just got Zoro." Chopper replied back in fear that his captain was eaten by the Sea King.

"Chopper-san, is that Ace-san up in the crows-nest?" Robin asked curiously why Portgaz D. Ace was up in the crews-nest. Robin looked over near the spot where Monkey D. Luffy usually sat all day and night. She pointed over to it making Sanji gasp.

"I think it is, but I don't know why he's up there. Wait a minute! Didn't Sanji say that the small 'Sea King' dropped something down in the crows-nest?" Chopper realized that it may be Sparky.

"**IT'S LUFFY!"** Sanji yelled rushing over there to his Sencho, whom was knocked out. Sanji lifted his captain carefully while placing him on a blanket that Robin grabbed.

Chopper immediately ran over there as fast as he could looking over his Sencho. "Oh no, the poison is spreading! I need to get him to my room pronto! Oh… wait… its half-gone! Sanji, take him carefully into my extra-storage room where we can help him, but you must be quick!" He explained seeing Sanji nod in acknowledgement.

"Oi, Ace, what are you doing up there?" Zoro asked the devil fruit user curiously. He was still roughed up, but he really wanted to know if what was up there was _the girl._ He flinched when he moved slowly.

Portgaz D. Ace looked stunned that the girl 'Sparky' was in the crows-nest barely moving, only he could see the faint breathing of her sodden chest rising up and down in a rhythmetic beat. His black eyes searched for any sign of consciousness, but sadly he found none whatsoever. He moved his right hand to the girl's face feeling the numbness. '_Oh crap! She's dying of hypothermia! I have to get her to something fast!'_ He thought.

Ace looked down to see Chopper rushing over to his _brother_, and taking him to the extra-storage room where Chopper keeps his most strong medicines.

Zoro had been mangled to the point of no return so… he couldn't help at all. Robin, I doubt, will know what to do. She looks so traumatized right now. Nami and Usopp are taking a course away from the Sea King nest as fast as they can. So, that leaves Ace to do what must be done.

"Ne… How do I warm her up before she dies of hypothermia? I can't put her in the shower because she is a _female_ and I'm a _male._ I don't really want to be kicked again when she wakes up." Ace muttered shuddering at the _**kick**_ again. _Man, she kicks hard! What was she on the martial arts team or something?_

Ace thought for a moment soon it struck him. "She's gonna kill me for this, but it's better than dying." He chuckled.

I was shivering because of the coldness of my sodden clothes I was still wearing. I wasn't conscious yet, but I could still feel things despite my numbness. I could faintly see things in my mind._ Was I dreaming or am I really dead? I can't die. I have to save Neku! He doesn't deserve to die!_

"_**So, it seems that you're fighting to stay alive, right Rain?"**_A creepy voice rang in my head. "_**Ne, I hoped you would be behaved enough to not kill yourself. It's not your fault that Saizun wasn't fast enough to save you. That dang marimo was like a demon clutching onto Saizun's tail trying to get you back even though they only met you. It seems like **__someone__** is trying to bring you back. Oh, it's **__him__**."**_ The Hibiki smiled as he faded away.

'_**WAIT! WHO IS TRYING TO BRING ME- BACK-"**_ I started but soon stopped when warmness covered my shivering body. It felt like a fire has been made for me. _Fire? Where's that from?_ Light purged the darkness away like breeze from a gust of wind to a flame of hot fire.

The only fire I have ever felt was when Neku held me from dying the in the battle with that Fusion Shark. That was the _worst_ battle of my life. I almost _died_ again! I can still feel the shark's razor sharp teeth pierce my arm, breaking the contact between skin and bone, while it began to drag me down to death.

"_**RAIN, WHERE ARE YOU!"**__ Shouted the rain soaked orange haired teen looking for his partner. He was hurt, but he managed to get the other Noise to be erased only leaving the boss, the Fusion Shark to Neku's disposal._

_A sudden sharp shrill yelp had ringed into the air like a seagull soon followed by a large chomp._

"_**RAIN!"**__ Neku yelled out in horror running over to where he had heard the yelp only to stop. There he saw with his green eyes his partner, Rain Hikari, being sucked into the water like a trapped prey. Her foot was stuck in the Noise's mouth as her hands were clutching a lamppost._

"_Neku…. Please help me… I don't want to die before helping the others…" I whimpered in horror as I heard my voice cracking with pain. My hazel eyes were wide with panic as my fingernails dug into the metal lamppost tightly. The blood from my back was to be too hard to ignore, but I had to. My brown hair was coated in blood and water mixing up the substances together in a sticky coppery mess. My bunny parka was mangled and torn to beyond the part of recognizing it. My jeans were torn from my battles but barely hanging on this time. I thought I was going to die. I closed my eyes waiting for death to come and wrap its cold embrace on my body, but something warm came instead._

"_I won't let you die, Rain. I've already lost a __**friend**__, and I don't want to lose a great partner either. You better stay alive, Rain, or I won't forgive you!" Neku's sad voice sang into my ear making me look up to see his friendly face covered in tears. His green eyes were glowing in sadness as his arms held me close to his warm body. _

_I cried onto him, tugging at his shirt. I thought '__**Where'd the Fusion Shark go?**__' I soon realized that Neku wasn't hurt anymore so that must mean that he used our fusion power, __Hope's Strike.__, on the Fusion Shark; thus, resulting in an automatic win for our team. _

"_Thank you, Neku… I won't ever try to die before helping _you_ and the _others_." I told him smiling as the sun came into the horrific battle scene only the battle to be over as Beat, Rhyme, Shiki, Joshua, and Jazz rushed over._

"Neku? Is that you?" I whispered out, surprised that I was still alive, after remembering _**that**_ memory. I felt warmth rinse me like the sun's welcoming rays. **Someone** was holding me to their chest, and I could tell it was a guy.

"No, I'm not Neku. My name is Portgaz D. Ace. I know you're going to hit me again but just listen to reason. This was the only way to bring you back to life." **That** same tone replied to me.

It was the same that I had met first when I arrived in the weird world. The first one of the group, that had surprised me as well, that spoke to me in kindness.

I opened my weakened eyes slowly to see a warm smile welcome me back into the world of the living. _Yes, I knew it was that guy._ His smile was trying to cover the worried state he was in. I saw the fakeness in it, but I let it go before I totally attacked him for pitying me. I first realized that he was hot cute in my point of view, considering the fact that I was inches away from his face. I blushed involuntarily before shaking it away. _Man…. When have I ever blushed from being … Wait, how close am I?_

:D How was this chapter? Exciting? YAY! Now, I need some more reviews, only one did and I thank her for it! I sadly forgot your name though… Sorry D: Here's a cookie!


	6. Confusion

Ace seemed to be very aware of the girl's blushing, but he just ignored it. The **thing** he was talking about earlier was that in order for him to keep her alive was to hold her shivering body close to his, letting his Mera-Mera no Mi powers warm her up. He let out small amounts so he didn't burn to girl. His black eyes stared at her in worriedness as she paused. '_What's wrong with her? I __**saw**__ that blush creep onto her face so did I embarrass her or something? Oh yeah, she's a girl and I'm a guy. So, being this close might stun her.'_ Ace realized. His strong arms were wrapped around her waist tightly but gently not to break the frail girl. His Mera-Mera no Mi powers were vanishing now that she was awake. Yet, his body was still warm. "Hey, what's wrong Sparky?" Ace asked me in a kind tone.

Yep, I knew it. It was that **same** guy that I plain out right kicked for no reason at all earlier. Man, I felt so bad for him. Is the mark…? Crap, it's still there plain as day. I have to say sorry some way or another. But anyway, I was being held against his muscular body! GAH! I haven't been held like this since I was with Neku, and that was 4 years ago! My feelings better not be like one of those **falls in love when it's like chapter 3** story types! Man, I hate those! Anyway, I heard him say 'Sparky' and I instantly tensed. I was so used to Neku calling me 'Rain' that my false name 'Sparky' disturbed me. But I'm not going to tell anyone my real name, let alone some pirates! Wait, did I just call them pirates? Where'd I get that stupid idea? _**Oh, that's where it came from. **_

A flag with black coloration flapped wildly in the mighty breeze with an insignia of an oddly designed skull wearing a straw-hat with crossbones.

_Thus telling me that __**I'M ON A PIRATE SHIP!**__ I was in modern day Shibuya, Japan this morning now it's like dusk in some weird world! THAT HIBIKI DID IT! Kuso! When I get out… Wait, will I get out of here? Am I stuck in this strange unfamiliar world without a partner? Does Noise even exist here or am I free of the Game? No, I can't be free of it… If I was then I would have died because I have no heart, and my pins wouldn't work either. I'm still in the game then…._

"Hello? Anyone home? Sparky can you hear me?" Ace said to me, bringing me back from my shocking truth. He was **still** holding me.

'_I'm not dying so you can let go of me!'_ I yelled in my mind. "Yes, I'm fine! So stop asking me, baka!" I finally found my voice after trying to get all the water from my lungs. I was annoyed, that happy feeling inside me vanished, and ticked. I huffed as my hazel eyes were red from the salt. I think it was salt. _It may have been tears, but why would I have been crying?_ I think I was sitting in his lap; thus, explaining why his face was so close to mine, and the fact his hands were around my waist. "Wait…. What do you mean this was the only way to save me from dying?" I asked confused, looking up at him.

"Oh, well… I had to use my Mera-Mera no Mi powers a little bit to warm you up. I was going to put you in the shower, but I'm a guy and you're a girl so… I didn't want to be kicked again." Ace answered the confused girl, whom was rather now oblivious of the closeness she made it again. Ace chuckled, making Sparky look.

"What's your Mera-Mera no Mi power?" I asked rather slightly confused. No, scratch that. **A LOT CONFUSED **is more like it. I didn't know what a 'Mera-Mera no Mi' was! I clutched onto something in my hand, realizing that it was my Sketch Pin. I smiled softly, thinking that I was able to save it.

"You don't know what a devil fruit is? I mean everyone knows what it is! Non-pirates and marines alike know what it is! Where are you from exactly?" Ace was taken aback from her question. _She doesn't know what a devil fruit is? Well, she doesn't wear the type of clothes people wear here… So she must be from somewhere else that would explain the 'falling from the sky' thing from earlier that day._

"No, should I know? I'm not a pirate or a marine whatever the heck that is… I'm a simple human being that is being **made** to play a horror game to gain her life back in the real Shibuya, Japan! Where am I anyway? I know there's not any real life pirates on Earth anymore so where are I? And what's a Sea King?" I asked interested in this _**world's**_ culture and whereabouts. _If I'm going to be stuck here for awhile… then I will make it count!_ I put my hands on my knees, tilting my head to the side in puzzlement.

"Ok, that's why you don't know. I don't think you're from _**my**_ world where there's pirates everywhere looking the rare legendary treasure known as '_**One Piece**_'. There are the bad guys known as '_**Marines**_' who try to stop us from pillaging everything. We don't do that!

Well, maybe some of us evil pirates like Blackbeard and Alvida, but some are good and just want to find adventure and fun like my younger brother, whom is the captain of the Mugiwara-Kaizoku crew." Ace started to explain to the girl. It was going to be **so hard** to explain all of this to a girl's brain, whom isn't from his world. '_Oi, this is going to be a long adventure.'_ Ace sighed.

* * *

"**OI, ACE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!"** Ace heard someone shout to him. _It must be Zoro._

Ace let go of Sparky and popped his head to the railing of the crows-nest. "Are you still looking for that girl?" Ace asked smiling. He held onto Sparky's right hand, which still had the Sketch Pin in it, tightly. He was afraid if he did let go, she would be lost by a gentle breeze of the wind.

Zoro was taken aback by that question, but he answered, "Yeah! Why do you want to know? Ace, do you know where she might be?" He relieved that Ace might know where that girl went and if she's out of harm's way.

"Well, what if I said 'She's in my hands now' what would you say?" Ace hollered down to Zoro's ringing ears. Ace was smiling like Luffy right now.

Zoro looked over Ace from down below to see another face coming from the top of Ace's cowboy hat.

Brown hair stuck to the face stubbornly as hazel eyes looked down to the sight. Freckles danced on her face just like Ace's making Zoro thinks that he was seeing a girl version, without the brown hair of course, of Portgaz D. Ace.

"I would say, _**'HEY GIRL! THANKS FOR MAKING ME ALMOST DIE OF HYPOTHERMIA AND ALMOST GETTING KILLED BY THAT SMALL SEA KING DRAGON THINGY!'**_ Is what I would say." Zoro replied back smirking knowing that he ticked the girl off.

_**BINGO!**_

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU GREEN HEADED FREAK! WELL EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO KILL MYSELF! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT THE HIBIKI TOLD ME AT THE LAST SECOND THAT IF I DIED, THEY WOULD KILL MY BEST FRIEND/PARTNER! DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO DIE IF THEY WOULD HAVE KILLED THE ONLY **ONE WHO SAVED ME FROM BEING ERASED!**" I screamed at the moss-headed older teen from behind the guy, whom I was currently on his back, who just held his head.

"Oi! Sparky, don't yell in my ears! You're on my back, and you're yelling at Zoro, who's all the way **DOWN THERE! **You canyell at him when we get down!" Ace retorted making me very angry. Ace grabbed the back of my legs and hoisted them up to let it be easier for him to take hold of them.

"Hey! What are you doing? Ace? Ace? **ACE!"** I asked him clearly now angry for him not answering. I looked down to see the deck **all the way down there**.

Did I mention I was afraid of heights?

"You better not be thinking of jumping down there, Ace!" I whimpered and wrapped my arms around his neck. No, I'm not choking him. "I hate heights!" I whispered.

"So, what if I am, Sparky? You're too weakened by the fall of the water, and I'm not sure as heck going to climb down with you on my back." Ace replied laughing. _Man, even though she is stubborn, she's so childish just like Luffy._ "You better hang on tight because I'm about to jump off!" He simply said to me.

"**I HATE YOU ACE!"** I yelled out as I tightly, but not too tightly to choke him, clutched his neck for comfort. I was somewhat laughing inside because it reminded me of when I was with Beat. He let me get on his back so we could race with Rhyme and Shiki.

"How? We only just met, and now we seem like friends! You know my brother is going to ask you to join his crew. You better say 'yes' because he won't stop nagging you until you do. And who knows, it might be fun with you on the Merry-Go." Ace smiled innocently more like devilishly!

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU'RE A PERVERT!"** I let go of his neck and began to beat his back like a two-year old. I ultimately regretted it when he jumped into the air. I squeaked out in surprise.

"Alright, now let's go and have a **doctor** look at you shall we?" Ace smirked devilishly making me think that he was the **doctor**. "It will be so **fun** with you on board, Sparky." Ace laughed.

"**I'M GOING TO THROW YOU OVERBOARD AND WATCH YOU DROWN!"** I cried out clutching his neck. I heard him laughing so I bit his neck leaving a nice wound. **"FEEL MY BITE!"** I muttered.

"**OW!"** Ace grunted losing his 'jump streak' as he free-falled down onto the deck making a big _**THUMP**_. "Nggg…. Sparky?" Ace asked. He looked over his shoulder to see that **Sparky** had passed out on the ground from the adrenaline rush and impact. Her hair was sprawled out on the deck as her clothes were drying. She seemed to be smiling.

"Beat… I told you not to drop me, and when you did, I kicked your face remember that?" I muttered in my faintness.

* * *

HI! Like the chapter? Please rate and review :3 I will all give you cookies!


	7. Friend or Foe?

"Ne, 'Fire Fist' bring her over here." Zoro smiled motioning him to bring her over. He smiled in his mind at the child, she reminded him of 'Kunia' so much. Yet, he didn't want them to find out that _**he**_ was having a moment. "What did you find out?" He asked Ace.

Ace brought me over there and laid me down on his chest. He smiled before answering, "Oh, she's from a different world. I told her that I had used my 'Mera-Mera no Mi' powers to bring her back to life, and she asked 'what's a Mera-Mera no Mi?'"

"She doesn't know what a devil fruit is? Then she must be from a different world. That would explain the clothes and that weird device that Robins been holding on to for Sparky. So why is she in our world?" Zoro asked.

"She says that the same 'Hibiki' that attacked her brought her over here. She says that she's from Shibuya, Japan, somewhere on Earth, but we are on Earth. Is there another parallel universe where pirates don't exist and high-tech stuff thrives?" Ace wondered as he softly patted my head like a puppy. He seemed to notice Zoro staring at him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. It seems that you've grown attached to her. Actually, you've only known her for about since the time she arrived and right now! Don't tell me you've fallen in love? She looks about 13 or 12, and you're what? Like 20?" Zoro snickered meaning well to Ace. He winced when his wounds opened again. "Kuso…"

"No, I didn't fall in love! She told me something very heartbreaking up in the crows-nest so she needs lots of company and comfort." Ace replied back as his eyes darkened. His black messy hair fell in his freckled face showing hints of sadness showed in his face concerning Zoro.

"What kind of 'heartbreaking' was it? Boy troubles?" Zoro laughed lightly as he stared at the sky's clouds. He closed his weary eyes, but he wasn't planning on dozing off until Ace spilled what Sparky told him.

"No, she said that she's stuck in a real life game of life-or death. She's being forced, as well as many other unfortunate victims, to play a game and survive. She seemed very sad about. I noticed her sadness when I asked her who 'Neku' was. I think 'Neku' is Sparky's battle partner or something in the _**game**_. I don't know what the _**GAME**_ even is! Maybe when she wakes up, we will soon find out. But for now, I think us all need some deserved rest especially you, Zoro, you look like you took quite a beating out of that animal!" Ace laughed while rubbing my head.

"Shut up! It's not my fault that _**the thing**_ was tougher than a regular Sea King! It was like riding a bull! I wonder where it went actually since I didn't kill it." Zoro twitched as he punched, playfully, Ace's right shoulder.

"Ne, Ne, alright! So, where'd Chopper take Lu too?" Ace asked curiously.

"Oh, I think to his extra-storage room. Since his main room was destroyed, he had to use his other room." Zoro replied.

It was peaceful just sitting there enjoying the small time they had. They were on course for Mirror-Ball Island, but now they have to take a different route. It seems that there is another island called, 'Zodiac Archipelago'. So, they're going to stop there after they get there.

The peace was nice until **someone** ruined it by his shouting.

"**AHHHHHH! IT'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"** the annoyed voice shouted out from down below.

"Was that Usopp?" Ace asked befuddled by the shout. He moved a bit, setting me on Zoro, and stood up. He walked down there as the silence grew.

"Oi, why me?" Zoro muttered seeing me hug him in my sleep. "Oi! Stop! I'm not a teddy bear!" He said. Zoro began to try and pull me **gently** off his body. But alas, I didn't budge.

"Beat…. I'm sorry about Rhyme… I tried to save her….. She…. Told me to tell…. You that she…. Was sorry and that she…. Loved you always no matter how stupid and crazy you were… She said that… you were the best brother ever…" I muttered against 'whoever' was holding me.

"Beat? Who are your friends, and why aren't they here?" Zoro asked mostly to himself. He looked at me as I snuggled my head into his neck. He tensed as his face faintly flushed. '_Why me! __**WHERE'S ACE WHEN YOU NEED HIM!'**_ He thought. The small girl kept hugging him.

"Usopp? What's going on here?" Ace asked seeing Usopp in a closet as he was cowering.

"…. Evil… scythe made….a new room… out of thin air. He is coming after me!" Usopp squeaked out in horror. He shuddered even more as he looked behind Ace.

Ace looked over his shoulder to see a man with black spikey hair running down to his shoulders.

His eyes were red as the red moon and bloodlust lived in them. He had no shirt on, revealing his abs and battle scars from many eons ago. A deeply wound was on his right shoulder running down to his left hip. He had black pants on running down to his feet as his black boots were speckled with blood. Long canines were forming from his mouth as he lazily stared at Ace in a challenging way.

"THERE IT IS! THE DEMON SCYTHE TURNED INTO A PERSON! IT TRIED TO EAT ME AFTER I OPENED **THAT** DOOR!" Usopp screamed slamming the door.

There was a door a white coating as blood red paintings on it. A single doorknob occupied the right hand side. A picture of a butterfly that was red.

"So, who're you and what's with you and that door?" Ace causally asked the boy. He was smiling.

"Master only gets in…. No more… Master has to come back and sleep." The child rang out in a creepy voice. He sounded like Zoro but more children like. He smiled at Ace.

"Master? And may I ask who your master is?" Ace asked as he revved up his Mera-Mera no Mi powers if a fight broke out. He smirked.

"Oh… she is a person of many talents… Though she has been hurt in the most horrible way to imagine… Her name is Rai—Sparky!" The child corrected himself at the last moment smiling.

"Sparky… do you mean a girl with brown hair and a child-like behavior?" Ace was surprised.

"Yes! Do you know where I could find her? I'm really worried about her well-being and all! I lost contact with her after she found **someone** very helpful making her laugh again." He child asked.

"Um…. I think she's up on the deck with Zoro." Ace answered back. _This freak knows Sparky?_

"Thank you! Now I must get her before I lose my spirit connection! **STAY AWAY FROM THE DOOR!** Ok, bye!" He smiled sweetly as he ran up on deck.

"Weird child… Usopp… he's gone now so you can come out now." Ace smiled.

Usopp fell out of the closest and stood up saying, "I wasn't hiding! I was just…. Waiting for a chance to sneak out and attack!"

"Yeah, right... Anyway, let's go… I really wanna see the room… You go and visit my brother Luffy alright?" Ace ordered rather than ask. His eyes glowed with mischievousness as he smiled.

"Alright…" Usopp said running off.

Ace opened the door to find it unlocked. He slipped inside peacefully as he looked amazed at the room!

It was long with a large bed with white sheets and white pillows. A book was casted on the bed un-touched, but sitting there with some note-books and sketch-pads. The room was like a large rectangle shaped room with sliding doors which lead to a balcony on the side of the ship. The room itself was coated in white paint with small blue drawings on the headboard of the bed. A large bulletin board was on the right of the door where a desk was located as well. The bulletin board had pictures of people together playing around or posing for the picture. The desk was pure white, along with the rest of the room, and cluttered with drawings, reports, small weird high-tech devices, and a picture frame with a large group of people. A TV was located on the wall infront of the bed. A closet with black dragon locks was at the end of the room where the doors were located heading to the balcony.

"Woah… I know Usopp didn't lie when he said that **it** built a room. I wonder how **he** built it out of thin air. It looks like it has been here for awhile now. I wonder if this is the same **SPARKY** I know, and not some weirdo…." Ace whispered to himself, but he noticed something buzzing on the bed.

It was a small device with a metal covering. The sides were black and a small panda keychain hung off the side. The device rang and rang.

Ace picked it up, and he opened the device as it made a weird sound. A voice followed it afterwards.

HOW ISH THE CHAPTER :D Just image the weird child like Soul from Soul Eater :P


	8. Soul

Chapter 8: Soul

"**FINALLY! SPARKY! I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR ABOUT 10 HOURS! WHERE ARE YOU! YOU DISSAPPEARED WHEN I TURNED AROUND! YOU BETTER HAVE NOT LEFT ME!" **A teen yelled through the device making Ace flinch.

"Hello?" Ace asked. He was taken aback by the teen's loud rage. Whoever Sparky's friends were they were **loud!**

"Huh? Who is this-" the same teen asked, but he was cut off by another.

"**YO! WHADDYA DO TO SPARKY? YOU BETTA NOT BE HURTN' HER OR ELSE!"** A gangsta like voice yelled.

"Beat, back off the communicator! This is the only one we have found!" A female said.

"No! This **GUY** must have Sparky with em! How else would he have her phone!" The guy known as **Beat** argued.

"Beat! Your sister didn't want to fight with others so back Offa Shiki alright?" The 1st teen replied to Beat.

Ace noticed the name '**BEAT'** as what Sparky had said. Ace opened his mouth to talk, but he soon heard yelling up from the deck so he shut the device and threw it back on the bed quickly as he rushed out to see what the heck was going on.

* * *

Zoro hissed when he felt the blade touch his neck where his wounds were starting to ache. He looked over at the boy, whose arm had turned into a scythe blade amazingly, and he was holding **Sparky**.

I was resting when I felt distant yelling and clanging of metal. I suddenly was pulled by a strong grip into the hold of someone. **'**_**WHAT'S GOING ON?'**_** I** thought freaking out. I opened my eyes to see the blurry images racing around as soon as it cleared. "Na… Ace?" I asked.

Maybe **it** was Ace. I really **hoped** it was. No, I don't love him! I mean… Ace is the only one I've talked to so far in my crazy experience. I almost _**gave**_ away my past by just a smidge. But, I managed to stop in time. He seemed to be like a comforting type like Rhyme before she got _**erased**_. I might just _**enjoy**_ this experience on this _**ship**_. Hey, it will be _**fun**_ with Portgaz D. Ace and maybe his brother… Uh, what was his name again? I don't think I learned it yet or the rest of his nakama. I might know it soon enough!

"Ace? Who is this Ace?" A very _**familiar **_voice asked me.

Wait a moment! I know that voice!

"_**SOUL!**_" I growled out. He was the demon inside my weapon. I never **ever** let him out! How the heck did he get out!

"Yes, my master? Are you alright? I just save your butt from this _**evil**_ man. It's been to long since I've seen you and been out! You need to let me out more!" He purred into my ear. He seemed to be a lot stronger since the last time he came out. His eyes were blood lusted.

"Wait… What evil man?" I asked slightly confused. I tried to turn around his **Soul's** grip was **WAY** too strong.

"_**HIM**_!" Soul snarled as he was pointing at the green haired man.

"….. him? He doesn't even look **EVIL! LET ME GO SOUL OR I'LL SEND YOU BACK INTO THE POLE!"** I threatened. I really **WOULD **send him back. I hoped I could…. I mean I used **way** too much last time, and I nearly got eaten by another Fusion Shark.

"Yeah, right…. I don't sense any more energy to sum up to my power. You're still recuperating from the last event from 5 years ago! So, I don't you can even lay one punch on me, I need you to just sit back and relax." Soul sarcastically remarked to me while aiming the Scythe directly at Zoro's neck.

I was ticked. "**YOU STILL DON'T THINK I'M STRONG ENOUGH! THEN HOW ABOUT THIS!**"I yelled while using my 'Self defense move' I learned in Karate. I stomped down onto his foot, and I elbowed him in the stomach while side-kicking him in the stomach too. I jumped backwards near Zoro. **"HA! I TOLD YOU! I HAVEN'T LOST MY KARATE TOUCH!"** I yelled pumping my fist up in the air.

"Heh…. Ne, I thought so! You suck at weapons, but you excel in hand on hand contact. Maybe I'm too skilled to be handled by a weakling like you!" Soul chuckled. He was trying to piss me off.

"**IT'S NOT MY FAULT I HAVEN'T HELD A GUN BEFORE! I ONLY KNOW KARATE TYPE WEAPONS AS WELL AS BASEBALL BATS AND METAL PIPES!"** I yelled at him about to draw a picture of a boestaff and whack with it.

"It is… Now Master… _**Let's**_ go to your room and **rest** up! I bet these **freaks** will be trying to rape you in the night." Soul emphasized the word 'rape'.

* * *

Portgaz D. Ace looked out as he saw the same guy. He was pissing off Sparky.

"It is… Now Master… **Let's go** to your room and **rest** up! I bet these **FREAKS** will be trying to rape you in the night." Ace heard the child say.

"**WHAT! SOUL YOU ARE FREAKIN PERVERTED! GOD! WHY DID I GET STUCK WITH A DEMON LIKE YOU, AND ALSO YOU'RE MY WEAPON SO I GET STUCK WITH YOU!"** Ace heard Sparky yell.

"Man… she is pissed! What does he mean by 'rape' anyway…!" Ace soon realized the trouble. He really was flushed, and his face was redder than a tomato. He _**FELT**_ something in his lower body, and he tensed as his eyes went wide**. '**_**WHAT THE HELL! No! No! Stop! I DON'T KNOW HER!**__' _Ace thought. He walked it off, as best he could, and ran up there to see Sparky holding a weird pin like device in her hand.

"Hehe… Anyway, come to me Rain! Oh, I mean Sparky!" Soul chuckled leaving his child-like behavior behind and gaining an evil sick teen instead. He changed his right hand from a scythe to a chain. He swung at me wrapping it around my body tightly.

"No!" I struggled to get away, but I was **still** too weak. My wounds were aching with pain as some of my old wounds reopening. I felt the blood slip out. I drew with my pin at the last moment!

"**DRAW: DRAGON DRIVE!"** I yelled out as the light stopped and a large dragon with razor sharp claws and canines. Its long blue long was built for stability as its wings were for accuracy.

Soul tightened it around me making me gasp for air.

I gave a small command to the dragon. "**SHIEKA: SLASHER!" **

The dragon roared and aimed at Soul with its large claws.

Soul sidestepped while turning his left hand's index into a long metal claw. He plunged into the dragon making it vanish. "A single blow going and it is down. I'm surprised that **your** skills suck so badly. I thought **you** were the '**bigger and better**' new version of your old self, instead you were worse than before." Soul asked me.

I froze in his chains. _I suck? I'm worthless than before? No, I can't be. I've trained so hard. I can't be a piece of crap._ I was trembling thinking of _**another**_ horrible memory.

* * *

"_**YOU ARE GARBAGE!"**__ Some guy yelled kicking me down onto the ground. _

"_Worthless! I told you no more calls to your friends." Some other man said stepping on my back._

_I groaned feeling his spikes dig into my back._

"_I guess we have to kill her too… Man, she would have been a great trainer, but you go and ruin it all." The leader laughed raising a gun to the child's head._

"_**NO! PLEASE! GIVE ME MORE TIME!**__" I yelled back as one of them kicked my face._

"_Sorry, Rain… But, it's all over." He chuckled triggering the gun which blasted the small 13-year old girl's brains out of her skull. She slumped to the floor holding a small teddy-bear which had a ribbon saying '__**To: Ferry From: Rain Hikari **_

_**Note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I LOVE YA :D**_'

"_**FERRY! YOU BASTARDS! SHE WAS MY ONLY-"**__ I was cut off by the shot of a gun in my leg, and I passed out._

* * *

"Ferry, no…. She died because of me…" I cried out feeling my eyes glaze over. I sank to my knees as the chains constricted around me like an octopus.

"Oh, Ferry-chan? The small 13 year old girl who died because of your flaw? She was so adorable and now she's dead while you live." Soul muttered pulling me back into his hold.

"_**NOO! RAIN IS GOING TO DIE IF I DON'T HELP HER! LET ME AT HIM!" **__Shouted out Subaku, whom was about to kill Soul for hurting Rain. His yellow scales glowed as a single red spike was on his head._

"_**Hey! Subaku, shut up, and get your butt in gear if ya wanna save her!"**__ shouted Akane to the love-struck Sobia. She was slightly annoyed by his 'love-struck' syndrome for a human female. But Akane had to hand it to Rain because Subaku never cared a lot for many things until Rain came by._

"…_**. Don't tell Zion!" **__whispered Subaku as he transported out of the room to where Rain and the others were. _

"_**I don't plan to with Dezi about to kill me for it."**__ Laughed Akane while the bi-polarity side of her hissed._

* * *

How was this chapter? More on Sparky's past! Same as before, Rate and Review! I might make a poll, if I know how, on if I should continue this story :P


	9. Ancient Alert

Chapter 9: Ancient Alert

"**YO! SOUL! BACK OFFA RAIN NOW!"** Cried a very small but teen like voice from above.

Everyone looked about for the voice, well… Chopper, Usopp, Nami, Sanji, Luffy, and Robin were doing their stuff somewhere else not hearing the battle while Ace and Zoro were on deck.

"Hm? Oh, who're you?" Soul asked the yellow lizard who was holding up a mage's staff. The lizard was pure sandy yellow, like that of a deserts and he had large frills coming off his tail and head. The frills were orange colored, and they twitched every so often. He had on a black cloak, but his head was showing. His eyes were red.

"I'm Subaku, one of the Sobia remainers, and I've come to kick your demonic butt away from Sparky!" Subaku exclaimed as he smiled in victory while casting a spell, setting me free.

* * *

I was in a trance as I was just hearing the distant yells and screams around me. **TWO** people were talking, I think, about something weird while I was just droning out the noise. I didn't feel anything. I think I was numb. Although, I **felt** someone's hands on my shoulders shaking me. I didn't know who it was, but they were very worried. I could tell from the shakes.

"**OI! SPARKY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"** A male's voice asked me.

_Zoro? Ace? Neku?_ I tried to regain my focus back, but I miserably failed. I opened my mouth trying to say **one** single sentence, and I succeeded by saying, "… Tired… Rest…."

Not much of a sentence right? But it's the only thing I could form.

"Alright…. Ace will handle the child and **lizard**." The person spoke. It had to be Zoro since it wasn't Ace or Soul. He picked me up bridal style and headed to the resting rooms. **"ACE! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK SO DON'T FRET!"**

* * *

I was being carried to who knows where when Zoro stopped suddenly. "… Z…Zoro…. Why'd… w... we stop?" I managed to say.

((I just realized how '_**suggested**_' that sounded so… don't ask!))

"…. Ace told me that **there** was another room…. Is this yours?" Zoro muttered looking down at me.

I looked at the white door as it opened up for me and Zoro. "Yeah…. I **s…. sho…. uld** ….. Have **kno….. Wn** that Soul w….. Ould have done….. Ne this…." I muttered against him.

"Anyway… The room seems to have liked to see you… Well, in my opinion since it is creaking as I am near **your** bed." Zoro replied as he saw the furniture creak as Zoro moved near my bed.

"Oh…. Yeah…. T…They do…" I smiled weakly ready to **stay** asleep this time. I was already dozing off as Zoro put me down only to see that the room turned a light blue color, and soft calm music, instrumental he thought, flowed throughout the room.

I softly replied, "Thank… You… Zoro" I smiled as I closed my eyes for **good,** and slept as the sound of the music vibrated throughout the room mellowing out anyone within range of it. Yes, my room is a _**special**_ one at that since it loves me, and I love it.

"… It was nothing, Sparky…" Zoro muttered as his face went to a light pink tint. He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly as he remembered Ace and those two things. "Damn… I have to go and help Ace."

He went out the door quietly and went up to the **action**.

* * *

"Ne, Chopper, how will Monkey-san be?" Robin asked Chopper worriedly.

She had **not** been asked to join by Monkey D. Luffy himself, but she **joined** by asking him which he replied yes. She was an archaeologist and she loved it. She got very **angry** when she was in Skypiea about the ruins some Shandian warrior messed up, and she exterminated him. She loved the Mugiwara-Kaizoku very much.

"I don't know Robin. I know that he will need extensive care and the right amount of healing. His neck is the only thing that troubles me as well as the poison that the Large Sea King supplied with him. My medicine may not be enough to save our Sencho, but I will try. He's my captain, and I will obey while honoring his name!" Tony-Tony Chopper replied while tearing up.

He loved his captain ever since Luffy saved Winter Island from that stupid Castle man. He was afraid of the crew at first because of Chopper's appearance as to walking on two legs like a human and having a blue-nose. Yet, he was an excellent doctor as well as fighter.

"Ne, I have faith in you Chopper-san." Robin smiled warmly at the small reindeer/doctor. She looked at Sanji, whom was staring out the small window as if he was observing something.

"Cook-san, what's the matter?" She asked.

"Ne, Robin-swan, I think that **Sparky** is something more than a girl and that she is a connection between the strange occurrences we have gotten before she even arrived." Sanji replied blowing out some smoke.

"Yes, I know what you mean." Robin replied remembering the **strange** looking animals with weird looking arms and legs. They all seemed to attack people mysteriously and eat them out of thin air.

Tony-Tony Chopper padded his sencho's skin with Sea Water for the salt. His ears twitched when something creaked on the deck. Chopper started to wrap a cast around Luffy's neck for support.

Luffy groaned in pain, but he was still unconscious. Monkey D. Luffy had a heck of a fight with that large Sea King! He seemed to be fine, but the poison still lingered on in his system UN awakened by anything. He tensed as the pain from the battle was still noticeable, but he was a strong captain.

Something pinged in Robin's pocket as she remembered the small device that told her and Usopp about the strange animal. Robin took it out gaining Chopper's and Sanji's attention to the weird device.

"Oi, what is that lovely Robin-swan?" Sanji asked.

"I found it in Sparky-chan's jacket pocket ringing. It told me and Usopp some very valuable information about the strange animal that Roronoa-san was fighting. I think it is doing the same thing again but, this time, a different one." Nico Robin replied opening the device as it made a **HUGE** screen pop out with some words.

* * *

_UNKNOWN ANCIENT ALERT!_

_Name: Raizko "Subaku" Sobia_

_Type: Magic/ Land_

_Description: A large lizard, the size of a raptor, with a yellow body and some black dots everywhere came on the screen. It had orange frills on its head and its ears as well. Antenna like limbs was coming off its forehead, going backwards. Its eyes were red. The underside of its body as scaled and it was tan. The frills were going all the way down to its tail as its tail branched out into 8 webs. The webs were the same color as the frills. This is an unknown ancient alert! I repeat! An ancient Sobia, a rare and dying race thought to have gone extinct about 3 million years ago, has just come across your path!_

_Or rather, I think you're too injured and sleeping in the __recovery_ _room. Yes, since I __**don't**__ see your spiritual energy status on the battlefield, you must be recharging. Rain, I can't believe you get into so __**much**__ trouble and still fight. I'm actually happy that you're not fighting now… _

_These are highly skilled in martial arts of some time ago, trained by the monks of China and Korea, and __**this**__ one is extremely skilled in wizardy. This one's color is a golden yellow with the frills on its head a red color. _

_Be careful, Sparky, this one is a trick master and coyfully belongs in the race, Sobia, to deceive people such as young girls as yourself. This is all the information I can give you right now. So, you __**NEED**__ to stick with Neku as much as you __**POSSIBLY **__can!_

_END REPORT!_

* * *

The screen died out and automatically locked itself, as before, and snapped tightly shut.

"Where's China and Korea?" Tony-Tony Chopper puzzledly asked. He was done with Luffy, for right now, so he was just watching.

"I don't know…. Maybe it's an ancient forgotten city like Atlantis or like Skypiea." Sanji replied to his doctor.

"I remember reading about two places called 'China and Korea' in my book, **Shibuya's Ruins**." Robin told them. She put the 'device' down and pulled out her book she was so interested in.

* * *

HOW WAS IT? I tried so hard on the description for Subaku! XD Rate and Review!


	10. Zodiac Archipelago Part 1

Chapter 10: The Zodiac Archipelago Act Part 1

The cover was a blue tint with silver patterns. A single golden butterfly rested on a white cherry-tree in the middle of it. The bottom was engraved in an ancient text that Robin might have known or someone else. She opened the book showing the title page. _**"Shibuya's Ruins."**_ Was what the book read as they were on the page? The copyright and printing pages were nowhere to be seen.

"Is that the book?" Sanji asked.

"Yes, Cook-san, the ancient text has been very difficult to understand, but some words are easy." Nico Robin replied back.

"What's that?" Chopper asked as he noticed a very heavily colored page in the book.

Robin flipped to the page as she smiled. "I believe it's a picture of a small cat on a hill."

The picture seemed to be alive as if it were enchanted from the years of magik text. The colors and tones of shading throughout the years made the picture seem to be worth something other than the worth of the emotion its gives.

A girl was sitting there staring at the cat and the butterfly while she smiled. She looked a lot like Sparky, but Sparky's eyes were hazel and not golden. The cat was pure white with blue wide eyes and black pupils. Black spots above its eyes were showings. A red collar was around its neck as well.

There was some text on the right hand side of the tree stating, '_**Taken by the sea, only to be claimed by the current as I am here now, only I'm not here but I'm **__**there**__**anyway.**_'

* * *

"**MERA-TAIL!"** Shouted the creature as its golden tail became ablaze with fire. He swung it at Soul fiercely.

Soul dodged slowly, grazing his arm, as he groaned from the contact of fire.

"**SHIMO-CRY!"** Subaku yelled out as he caterwauled a sheet of ice shot out of his mouth hitting Soul.

"Damn!" Soul cursed as blood was soaking out of his leg. He yelled, **"MIRROR SLICE!"** A thin sheet of metal was thrown Subaku's body.

There was a long tortuous battle going on and even Fire Fist Ace and Roronoa Zoro were caught in it and severely injured summing up that whole day…

* * *

The next week was when they finally arrived at 'Zodiac Archipelago'. They all started to dock there, but Sparky was still in her room sleeping like an angel. Soul had dispersed back into Scythe which is now in her room. The creature left after giving Ace and Zoro some 'parting gifts'.

"Damn! That smarts!" Ace began to whine while Chopper began to **treat** him but putting on some sting burns. Hey, even though he's 'fire Fist Ace' he still gets hurt!

((YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! D: I don't wanna think about the pain he's in right now!))

Zoro laughed but regretted it when he felt some wounds ache.

Luffy walked in groaning about 'Evil door' and 'the hell' with a red mark on his face.

"**NE! LUFFY! WHY IS YOUR FACE ALL RED!"** Chopper yelled.

"Oh… I tried to get Sparky-chan to wake up but…. I got attacked by the guy." Luffy whimpered.

"**I TOLD YOU NOT TO ENTER THE DEVIL-SHE'S ROOM!"** Usopp yelled.

"So, Sparky hasn't even woken up for a week? I wonder how bad her injuries were."

"I feel bad for putting her in **your** care though!" Ace laughed.

"OI! Hey, Ace, why is there a bite mark on your neck?" Zoro asked.

Ace suddenly remembered the bite I left him, and he blushed. "Uh…. Sparky?"

"Woah…. 'Fire Fist' gots the hots for someone he just met, and to prove it she left a hicky!" Zoro laughed teasing Ace.

"No! She just bit me is all she did!" Ace started but fell short of an explanination as Sanji came in.

"Oi, what'd ya doing?" He asked getting ready to walk into town with Nami and Robin.

"Ne, Zoro said that Sparky left a 'hicky' on Ace. What's a hicky?" Luffy asked.

"**SHE DID WHAT? ACE! SHE'S ONLY 15!"** Sanji yelled making Ace flinch.

* * *

"Ne, what time is it?" I groaned out in pain rubbing my eyes. I saw my room and the waves of the ocean began to soothe me. I looked up to see the tiny reindeer looking at me.

"Kami, **SO ADORABLE!"** I yelled in uber cuteness at the reindeer as I hugged him. I smiled at him before wincing at the pain. "Ita…. I feel like I just got hit by a Boomer Beat." I muttered realizing that Chopper was staring at me.

"What's a Boomer Beat?"

"Oh, they're a type of Kangaroo Noise. They come in different forms depending on the type of music. Naturally, Noise are more like animals with different kinds of music groups, styles, types, and personality wise traits." I explained to the doctor. I actually felt a bit better than I did…. Wait… what day is it?

"Did it have tattoo like legs and a small tattoo like baby in its pouch?" Chopper asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, we've _**seen**_ some of those types of monsters around the Grand Line. They seem to appear for some reason and eat people out of thin air! Before you came with us, which was a week ago, they outright attacked us for no reason! That's when we met up with Portgaz D. Ace, Luffy's older brother, and he creamed them with the help of our captain, Monkey D. Luffy! His boat got wrecked by one of them, and so he's with us now." Chopper replied as I began to softly pet him.

"Oh, they're very dangerous and it's my job as a _**player**_ to kill them before they erase me!" I smiled. I felt the boat not moving so I asked Chopper why.

"Well, we docked at one of the towns in 'Zodiac Archipelago' to get some supplies. It seems that there's a very famous festival going on tonight and we are invited." Chopper said as he closed his eyes from the pleasure I was giving his fur.

"Cool, Chopper, can I go to the festival? I'm part of the Zodiac, and I wanna see if they're celebrating my Year of the Animal." I begged making the 'Please, I promise I won't get in to any trouble' look that _**most**_ people fell for.

"I don't know… Your wounds are still infected. You need constant watch for getting into trouble." Chopper thought.

"Please! I'll go with….." I started to say but stopped when my door opened to reveal Portgaz D. Ace standing there in bandages from head to toe.

He looked at me for awhile before he smiled. His face was red with embarrassment or from a giant shoe mark on his face. _Is that my mark?_

"**HIM!"** I pointed as I pleaded to Chopper.

"Alright…. Since its Luffy's big brother, it'll have to do. He doesn't _**get**_ into the kind of trouble Luffy does." Chopper concluded before he walked up to Ace, patting his leg. "You're going to watch Sparky during the whole Zodiac festival. She wants to see if they're celebrating her Year of the Animal she has."

"Zodiac Festival? You mean the Animal things?" Ace asked. He was confused to why as I jumping up and down like Luffy when he was small.

"**YATTA! I GET TO SEE A ZODIAC FESTIVAL! :3 I HOPE its MAH ANIMAL!" **I shouted as my room seemed to be excited as my TV buzzed the ending for Bleach known as "Happy People".

"Yes, she seems to be very interested in the Zodiac. And since Luffy wants to go, we **all** have to go." Chopper sighed as he walked out the door.

* * *

YAY! ZODIAC ARCHELEGIO COMES ALIVE… And there are a lot of chapters in it…. RATE AND REVIEW!


	11. Zodiac Archipelago Part 2

At the town, I was looking at the people and signs for the Zodiac Animal festival entrance. "Suigo! I can't wait for the festival! I wonder what they're gonna do…." I smiled out.

We looked around the town, I saw a few things that caught my style, but alas… I didn't know **this** world's currency so I was broke. Kids were in their animal suits, and I saw a rabbit twins! So, naturally, I walked up and hugged them. They were so surprised, but they hugged back.

I saw some little tiger girl crying all alone in the street, and it worried me.

Ace watched this as he was resting on a bench from my **sudden adventure** of the island. **'**_**MAN! SHE'S LIKE LUFFY ON A MEAT DRIVE!'**_Ace thought.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, bending down to her level as her brown short hair was drenched in mud. She had a cut on her arm, and I was so worried.

"My… my…. I lost my mommy…. and… Some guys… took my brother… away…." She whimpered, making me _**'Aww'**_ in sadness as I hugged her.

"It's alright. I'm here now, and I'll help find your mommy and brother. So, what'd ya say to that?" I smiled at her as she looked up to me with her teary blue eyes.

"Really? Are you sure? Don't you have… to get ready for the festival?" She asked me, cheering already up.

"We're new comers so I'll help you out. I don't even know what do for this festival let alone wear. And I don't have any money from this _**world**_ so I can't buy anything." I smiled.

That seemed to cheer the girl up as she hugged me to death! "My name is Kisa Sotah! I'm the year of the tiger if you haven't of noticed!" She gave me thumbs up.

"I saw it with your little ears and long tail! Oh, my name is Rain Hikari!" I teased, pulling her ears and tail in a playful manner. My zodiac animal was kicking in.

"Hey! That's not fair! I don't see your animal! Is it a secret?" Kisa asked me while her ears perked up.

Those made me squeal in delight! Hey, I do have a soft spot for kawaii things also for kawoi too! I don't show it often. "Yes, but I will tell you only!" I whispered, making her smiled. I looked over at Ace, who was dozing off, and smirked. _'Well, it's not like __**they**__ know mine.'_

I went down to her height, smiling a really big one, and I whispered in her tiger ears, which were twitching. When I got done, she looked at me in surprise before her tail went up.

"You're a d-" She started, but I stopped her, receiving stares from other couples. I smiled and waved them off as I told her, _"Shhhhh! No one knows my animal! It's supposed to be a secret got it?"_

She seemed to understand. "Hai! Can we look for my mom and brother?" She asked.

"Oh yeah! Hang on a moment." I winked at her before taking off my one of my sandals.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Something that **Ace** needs to know." I smiled after I looked at the distance between us before pulling my right arm back, which contained the flip-flop, and chucked it at his face! **"WAKE UP NOW, PYRO-FREAK!"** I yelled at him laughing.

Kisa yelped at my yells before I apologized to her. She followed the shoe with her slit like eyes as did mine before it smacked him dead right into the face!

**BAM!**

* * *

Ace was sleeping peacefully before something _**HARD**_ smacked him in the face! "What the hell!" He jumped up before seeing Sparky all the way down there talking to the same girl as they both laughed.

"**ACE, CAN YA GIVE ME MY SHOE BACK?"** Sparky yelled at him before she picked up the girl, giving her a piggy-back ride.

"Nani?" Ace said before looking down at his lap. There was a black flip-flop in his lap just lying there innocently. He picked it up, shrugging off sleep before walking over to them. _She's so nice towards children, but not to us?_

"Hurry up Slowking! Man, Torkoal's can run faster than you!" Sparky yelled.

'_Slowking? Torkoal? What the hell are those?'_ Ace thought. He ran over there seeing the Tiger girl laughing as Sparky was reddening all over her face. "What's the matter?"

* * *

_"HEY! HE'S NOT MY BO-"_ I began to say but stopped when Portgaz D. Ace, my captor (No! I mean the trouble keeper guardian type), walked up raising his brow in confusion. "Oh nothing… It's just that _**KISA**_ is very impatient about finding stuff out!" I lied.

"Hey, let's go look for Akane and Tora!" Kisa interrupted my talk with Ace. She patted my head.

"Oh! Ace we are now detectives of finding Kisa's mom and brother… Kisa? What's your brother's name?" I asked. "Oh, never mind!"

"Let's go!" She cried.

"I hear ya! Ace, do **NOT** tell anyone about this! I don't want anyone to know about my **soft** side!" I warned Ace. I held onto Kisa's legs tightly so she wouldn't fall off.

"Aye, Aye, Sparks! So, where to begin?" He asked me playing with Kisa's ears.

"I said no more!" Kisa began to whine before she scratched Ace's hand away.

"Ow!" He said before seeing the blood trickle out. He had no **Chopper** to help him.

"I'm sorry!" Kisa whimpered before freaking out.

"Hey! I know you didn't mean too… Ace give me your hand now." I ordered him to do it.

He stared at me in confusion, but he did it so.

"There's only one way to stop the bleeding until a band-aid comes into play…. _I so totally don't wanna act like an innocent child!"_ I muttered the last part quietly so only Kisa could hear.

Kisa flicked her ears about as her tail twitched in pity. She looked at the bleeding finger in worry.

"What are you doing?" He asked again.

I blushed a bright red as I took his injured finger into my mouth and sucked on it. _I know this __**so**__ seems perverted! I'm so glad Shiki isn't here to see this!_

* * *

Ace **SO** wasn't expecting this so it caught him totally caught him off guard! I mean come on! I was sucking on his injured finger like a uke and seme! D: IT'S SO NOT RIGHT!

His face instantly flushed to a high number of shades of reds before he, again, felt something down **lower** build up inside. '_AWW MAN! NOT AGAIN!'_ He thought quickly before feeling Sparky's tongue on his fingertip, making him shudder.

_Man… she's so good at it… I wonder if— NO! I SHALL NOT THINK SO __**DIRTY**__ THOUGHTS!_

_But she does have a __**good**__— NOOO!~_

I stopped and saw the blood begin to slow down, to my relief. "Ne, Ace, it stopped! Let's go and look around for Akane and Tora!" I smiled at him wiping the blood off my side of my mouth before drying off all my saliva that was on his finger. I looked at him in wonder before feeling Kisa pat my head. "What? I know we have to look for them, but I need to understand what's going on." I replied to her.

"…. Alright let's go look for them." He stuttered before walking away with a brisk step in his walk.

I smiled as I walked up to him, holding onto Kisa's legs tightly.

We saved the girl's brother, but we couldn't find the mother until one of Kisa's friends told us.

"She's at the ceremony festival making the decorations! She wants to have you help, Kisa!" A small rabbit female said with pink hair and white bunny ears coming out of her hair. Blue eyes followed her iris as her rosy pink cheeks were extra special.

"Alright, Zuzu, good-bye Hikari-chan and Ace-san!" Kisa smiled as she got off my back and went to her friend's side while walking away.

* * *

HOW WAS IT? Extremely perverted I KNOW! :D I have a gutter mind! Rate and Review!


	12. Zodiac Archipelago Part 3 Surprise

After that, we both started to walk somewhere.

I wanted some Ice-cream but due to my **no currency** life right now. I was broke! If it had been yen, then I would be rich! I don't even know the currency of this world! I need to ask Nami before I forget.

"Ne, Ace! Buy some ice-cream! I have no currency for this world, and I want some!" I begged, clinging onto Portgaz D. Ace for life.

"Why should I? You nearly got me killed with your demon friend!" Ace teased.

"Please! I promise I will never let Soul attack anyone ever again!" I said before putting on my '_I promise to the great lord Jesus I will never ever __**let Soul**__ attack anyone!' _face.

Ace looked down at me sighing. "Fine, but only if you tell me what Kisa told you." He went over to the Ice-Cream vender and ordered the ice-cream.

"_What do you mean?_ Oh, and I want chocolate! :3" I smiled as I sat down on a bench.

Ace got the ice-cream, his was strawberry, and sat down next to me.

I began to lick the ice-cream quickly so it wouldn't melt in my hands! I hate it when that happens! It gets all sticky, and you have to watch where you touch or something will attach itself to your sticky hand of doom! _It better not melt on me!_ "So, what did you mean?"

"I think you know, Sparks. Also, why did Kisa say 'Hikari-chan'?" Ace asked me very curious of that **name**. He had heard Soul and that yellow lizard say the name '**Rain Hikari**'. He noticed that I had finished my ice-cream, and he did too.

I tensed. '_SHOOT! I SHOULD HAVE TOLD KISA NOT TO SAY IT!'_ "Um…. Oh, look! I think it's time to go and look for the festival, what do you say Ace?" I delayed the question and jumped up, throwing away the cup. I **so** wanted to no answer the question he asked me!

Ace understood the 'delaying' so he backed off. '_Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it.'_ He thought before throwing away his ice-cream and wiped his fingers. He stared at his finger before blushing a bit, remembering **what** I did to it. '_Ne, I need to talk to Sanji about this.'_

* * *

Ace laughed at my antics. "You're so hyped up about the festival." He was walking with me.

"Yeah! I love the zodiac animal things and I wonder what the rest of my nakama are too!" I laughed. I had just been told that I was the fixer-upper of the Going Merry.

Yeah, I kinda do know their names like the cook is named Sanji. I already know Chopper, Robin, Ace, Zoro, and Luffy. Nami and Usopp are taking a lot of time to get used to me.

"Just don't get into any trouble….. I can see _**why**_ Chopper wanted me to be your escort. You're as hyper as my brother!" Ace laughed as I sent a glare at him.

I smiled before running into someone. I fell down onto my butt, and I began to rub my swollen butt. "Ita…. Oh, I'm terribly sorry for that! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" I apologized quickly.

The figure, whom I ran into, stared at me before I trembled in fear! **HE WAS LARGE! HE LOOKED LIKE A GRIZZLY WALL**! And those things were _HUGE!_ "You're new in town…. Are you going to the festival?" He asked.

I blinked at him, still on the ground, in confusion before Ace replied, "Yeah, we are. She's hoping it's her year of the animal."

"Well, this year is _special_. All the animals, of the years, are having a large party with the leaders of the animal clans of their own islands. It seems that **you** all have stopped in time for the best ever!" he smiled at us.

A large bird call sounded the town, making the people smile and run quickly to a selected destination.

"Oh, it is time for the festival to start! Come with me, and I'll show you to the '**CHOOSING CEREMONY**'." He started to help me up and shoo us to the area.

* * *

There was a large crater in the middle of the forest. A metal fence was in the middle of the crater making a stable landing pad for walking on. Large stone spikes were protruding out of the sides (Think of Pride rock but small enough for humans) as if they were sitting places.

People were in animal costumes, according to their years, and smiling as some made music. Food was made.

"**Yatta**! Look at all that glorious cooked food!" Luffy shouted in bliss.

"Luffy! Don't eat yet! It hasn't started!" Nami said, hitting him in the head.

"Ne, where's Ace and Sparky?" Zoro asked while finding a place under a tree to settle down at.

A man walked up the group dressed in snake attire. He smiled a toothy grin at them as he said, "We need **newcomers** to sign the Choosing Ceremony paper. It will let us see that you will allow us to see what animal is in your year."

"Choosing Ceremony? Shouldn't we be the ones to know it?" Nami asked.

"Yes, but **we** have special ways of deciphering your Animal. It's very easy, and no harm will come to you." The man smiled, holding up the paper in his hands.

They all looked at it, minus Luffy, thinking about it.

"Ok, as long as there's no **fee** for it, it's cool with me." Nami declared, signing the paper.

"If Nami-swan is doing it, then I will too!" Sanji cheered, quickly signing it.

"It will be interesting to **know** what animal I am." Nico Robin smiled writing down.

The man smiled in happiness as he looked at the rest of the group. "And you four?"

"Yeah! The great Usopp already knows his **animal,** but I will want to know if you know it too!" Usopp started to brag on and on before Zoro made him sign it.

"I don't know if I will have a year of the animal since I'm a reindeer, but I don't think it would hurt to try." Tony-Tony Chopper concluded as he did sign it.

Zoro just nodded, writing it down so he could get it over with.

That just left Luffy to deal with it. He wasn't paying attention so he idly signed it. He smiled as he attacked the food as people laughed in merriment.

Everyone had a blast there, yet they all wondered where Ace and Sparky were since they weren't seen. A group of men came to them telling them that it was time for the Choosing Ceremony to begin.

They all reluctantly agreed as they followed the group as Zoro had to drag Luffy there. They followed till they were in a room where about a lot of metal cages was, the size of humans, and drapes covered over them.

"What's all this for?"

* * *

Ace and I were brought there as I enjoyed the fun.

Ace just had a narcoleptic fit, and he dozed off in the sun.

I never knew what was wrong with Ace until I heard some people telling me that it was alright.

"**WHAT HAPPENED TO ACE?"** I nearly screamed as I panicked at the sight of my keeper. No, I mean he was my keeper to keep me out of trouble.

"Don't worry, hun, it's natural for the illness they have." A woman smiled in her Ram attire.

She had long black hair tied in a high ponytail. Her eyes were blood red, matching some of her attire. Her skin was the complexion of a porcelain dolls. She had on a black/white/red kimono on that ended very shortly just above her knees. There was a red colored sash tied tightly around her waist, and it flowed in the wind along with her hair. She had on small Japanese booties. Two brown large ram horns sprouted from her head as a small white tail sported from her behind.

"**Illness? **What do you mean by **illness**?" I asked her.

"He has what's called _'narcoleptic_ _illnesses_. It's where he falls asleep at random, no matter what he was doing before, and stays there until he wakes up by himself. I doubt he will have any idea what has happened." A man said in his Rooster attire.

He had on a black jacket with white fringes, and a grayish/greenish undershirt with it. His pants were the color of denim blue, reminding me of jeans and he had a white collar from his black jacket. A spiked collar was around his neck, the color of black with white spikes and a broken chain hanging onto it. His hair was the color of light blue and light purple, looking like highlights as they sparkled in the sunlight. His skin was rather pinkish, reminding me of a newborn baby's skin when they have been cleaned off after birth. His eyes were the color of azure blue. He had a bunch of same colored tail feathers coming out of his behind.

I pondered at the thought, "So, to say if he was eating, he would fall face-first into his food then wake up wondering why he had food on his face?" I kinda thought that was hilarious but at the same time, worried. _I'm so glad I don't have this illness!_

"Yeah, but the **stares** he would receive would tell him about it." The same guy said before.

"Would it happen if he was, to say, in battle?" I asked, widening my eyes, thinking if Ace and I were in battle, and he happened to fall asleep.

"It might. I never thought about it like that. Actually, I never heard anyone with the _illness_ falling asleep in the middle of a fight. He would be the _first_I think. He said _'He was your keeper of keeping you out of trouble' _so I think you should be _'His keeper of his illness._'" The woman smiled at me.

"Hai….. Oh, my name is Rain Hikari. Oh, and the moron you saw over there is Portgaz D. Ace." I said, giving them my _'real name'_ because I highly doubt I would see them again.

"My name is Akane Mizurei. I'm the owner of the school for _'gifted'_ children down the port." The woman smiled at me.

"Oh, are you by any chance Kisa's mom?" I asked her. They have different last names so Kisa might be adopted.

"Why yes, if you're talking about a small brown haired girl that's a tiger. She was talking about someone named Rain and her boyfriend who walked around without a shirt." Akane smiled at me.

"HE'S NOT MY **BOYFRIEND**! I BARELY KNOW HIM!" I hissed.

"Alright, your secret is safe with me. ;3" She winked.

I looked over to the other one for an introduction.

"My name is Dave Hallow. I'm **her** husband. I own the dock." The man said, shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet ya!" I smiled.

"IT'S TIME FOR THE **CHOOSING CEREMONY**!" The same man, I ran into, yelled out loud for everyone to hear him. He was dressed in a white rob with yellow wings coming from his back. A small floating ball of fluff beside him held a book.

That's when I went over to Ace as Akane and Dave went up to the stadium to get a seat. I was about to wake him up when something knocked me out and carried Ace and I to where ever.

* * *

WOOO ANOTHER CHAPTER D YAYZ, I don't know if anyone is still reading this lol.


	13. Zodiac Archipelago Part 4 Ceremony

The Mugiwara-Kaizoku was in metal individual cages for the festival. The people put me and Ace into the cages. Actually, rather they **threw **me and put Ace in his gently.

I woke up from the impact as I saw people cheering from the stadiums. I peered around to see Dave and Akane staring in shock at me. Obviously, they didn't **realize** that Ace, and I were in the '**CHOOSING CEREMONY'**.

"**HEY! WHY'RE WE IN A CAGE! LUFFY! WHAT DID YOU DO!"** I yelled at Monkey D. Luffy. I put my hands on the bars to find them really hot. **"ITA!"** I shouted, looking at the newly burn marks.

"**I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"** Luffy shouted from all the way across the other side of the crater. He dangled there, being succured by a large metal pipe.

It seems that everyone was being held in cages similar to ours. Except everyone was angry and yelling at the man I ran into earlier.

"**WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA? YOU SAID FOR US TO SIGN THE CHOOSING CEREMONY PAPER, AND YOU LOCK US UP!"** Nami yelled as she **dared** not touch the metal bars. Her Climatact was being held by the same group of men that held everyone else's weapons.

"Yeah, this is the **choosing ceremony**. It begins now… starting with… YOU!" He smiled pointing at Chopper.

The small ball of blue fluff opened his book, and Chopper's cage opened making Chopper fall down into the crater.

"**CHOPPER!"** I yelled for the small reindeer.

* * *

Chopper landed on the metal fencing not to gracefully. "Ow…." He mumbled when he saw 12 animal sized doors and a large cage.

"NOW! RELEASE THE DRAKE!" Cried the large man smiling as he waved.

A large Neo Classical Drake was roaring as the cage doors opened for it. He looked at Chopper in lust before flapping its chained wings in triumph.

"**WHAT IS THAT!"** Chopper screamed as he backed up against the rocky wall. This was it for the small doctor reindeer?

"**MORONS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THAT'S A NEO CLASSICAL DRAKE! DANGEROUS AND LETHAL THEY ARE TO PEOPLE AND ANIMALS!" I** yelled at them, grabbing the bars, cringing about the pain, but I was more worried about Chopper!

"You know what this **thing** is!" Nami shouted.

Everyone looked at me.

"HECK YES! THEY TRY TO EAT ME AND ANY OTHER **PLAYERS **IN THE GAME!" I shouted at them, trying to claw my way out of the cage only to make my skin burn.

The people shrieked when they saw the beast lunge at Chopper.

**BAMMM!**

A large ram just bucked the Neo Classical Drake in the head. The large Drake snarled as it back up.

"So, it seems that that small fellow is the year of the ram! Congrats! NEXT UP IS….. YOU!" The male said as the Ram picked up Chopper by the neck and held him like a kitten.

The Ram began to be bawing at Chopper as he walked into his door. The door shut down making only 11 more doors.

"I see now… You make people play in life or death situations with this **monster**, and see if one of the 12 animals comes to save us. Chopper was chosen by the Ram." Robin concluded.

Nami's cage opened up as she fell down landing gracefully on her butt. **"…. THAT'S NOT WAY TO TREAT A LADY!" **She yelled as she tensed. She looked over her shoulder to see the beast drooling at her. She ran to the far side of the crater, clawing at the wall.

The beast smirked makings its way, slowly, over to Nami. Its large tail slammed hard into the wall behind her. It got close to her, opening its large mouth.

**BAM!**

A long snake made its way to the Drake, closing the Drake's mouth. It eyed the beast before rearing up, to show its large body. A large Boa was accustomed to Nami's ways. It hissed at Nami, making her get on. More like hypnotized her.

They went into the door as it slammed shut, leaving 10 more doors.

"**YOU!"** the male screeched as he made Usopp's cage open.

Usopp landed painfully on his nose. _Ow…_

The best snarled as it was aiming at Usopp, but he had his **STAR PELLET** with his as he shot its neck.

Surprisingly, it killed the beast. Maybe the beast was weak from hunger and died. I hoped that was it, and **we** all could go back. Well, what the heck… I want to see my animal!

"**AWESOME USOPP! YOU KILLED IT!"** Luffy yelled.

* * *

"Hehehe…. That wasn't it…. Now, Luxs, call the other one." The man smiled at his pet.

Luxs was a small blue dog with red eyes, and a white tail. His paws were white as well, and his muzzle was too. He had white angelic wings floating behind him and a green book infront of his paws. Luxs did as he was told and another cage was brought forth, this time bigger than the Neo Classical Drake's.

"Huh? What's that?" Usopp trembled in fear as he just realized he had **no** more Star Pellets left.

"Another beauty we have collected from a trader. My, my, these creatures are wonderfully great for the ceremony and are magnificent!" The man chuckled.

The drape was pulled down as a large cobra like noise hissed at Usopp. The snake snapped its way out of the steel bars with ease as it made its way towards Usopp.

"**NO! IT'S AN ANGUIS CANTUS!"** I shouted with horror. "**GET AWAY FROM IT!"**

"Anguis Cantus?" Usopp shuddered as it began to make its way towards him.

"**YEAH! THEY'RE VERY TERRITORAL ABOUT THEIR HOME AND VERY VICIOUS!"** I yelled to him, making the** tribal man** stare at me with interest.

The snake looked at Usopp with lust as it opened its mouth wide. Its fangs were dark with blood as it bit down onto Usopp's leg.

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"** He screamed in pain.

"**USOPP!"** I yelled as I was very angry. I glared at the man as I grabbed the bars. The pain seared my hand. They were bleeding badly, but I didn't stop.

Just then, a large rooster killed the Anguis Cantus right now before looking at the passed out Usopp with worry. It carried him in its large beak, and ran to its door. It closed leaving 9 doors left.

* * *

"Oi, Oi, Oi, I think you should go next since you know more about em." The man told me clung onto the bars.

"Ne, what's going on?" Ace asked.

"**DID YOU JUST WAKE UP?"** Sanji yelled.

"Aw man… Stupid illness… What's wrong with Sparky?" Ace asked.

"Oh yeah…. Well, Nami-san, Usopp-san, and Chopper-san have been **chosen** by their zodiac animals. Chopper-san was chosen by the Ram, Nami-san by the snake, and Usopp-san by the Rooster. 9 more doors are open for our **choosing** and we all have to stay alive so the animals that they have chosen for us will come to save us." Robin explained.

"Oh, so this was the '**CHOOSING CEREMONY**'? Man, this is so confusing. What do we go up against? Bears, zombies, robots?" Ace asked. He looked at the pain on my face.

"Some deadly and vicious animals that Sparky-san knows and we have to stay alive. Usopp-san has gotten injured by the Anguis Cantus, but the rooster killed it. So, they might have more animals, or might not." Robin replied.

"…**. I WILL NEVER GO DOWN THERE!" **I shouted out, holding the bars. Yes, the pain was **unbearable**, but I managed. Usopp, Nami, and Chopper have been with their zodiac animals right now, but I'm so afraid that my coming to this weird world has made me **not** have any. It would be strange since you have to have one when you're not born yet.

* * *

The man heard foot-steps behind him as he looked. Two of the people in the crowd had run up there very fast.

One was a female Ram and the other was male Rooster.

"Hey, Oba-san, why is the choosing ceremony like this!" The woman yelled, shaking her fists at him. Her red eyes glared at the man. She was furious! This wasn't the choosing ceremony that has been passed down for generations!

"Yeah! What happened to the animal leaders coming! I never knew that you made it very risk-taking! I know two of the people in there, and they are very nice!" The man nodded his head in shame, and he looked down to see me clutching the bars.

"The animal leaders, with my force, decided to change it. Don't worry; this is the first time it has happened so the animals will come quickly. I must say that the female brunette over there is very intriguing. She knows these strange and exotic beasts from another land, and she must know what they are." Oba said, smiling at the people. His pet looked over its shoulder and opened the book again to call forth another one.

"The animal leaders are nice! Even though the Dog is very cold, he still doesn't allow this! **ALL OF THE ANIMAL GODS WILL BE FURIOUS!" **The woman yelled as she didn't sense any presences behind her.

The man looked behind him in horror to see a yellow wolf, and a black porcupine.

"Now, we don't need any troublemakers here, so get back to your seats or I'll execute you." Oba smiled a sick twisted smile.

* * *

D


	14. Zodiac Archipelago Part 5 Trouble

Robin's cage was dropped and the beast that was charged for her was the wolf. It was the same as up on top.

It snarled at Robin, as Robin smiled about to use her Hana-Hana no Mi fruits before a horse came and kicked the wolf down. It smiled at Robin, and Robin smiled at it warmly. They were made for each other, and they walked into their doors leaving only 8 left.

* * *

Akane ran to the front looking at the cages before yelling, **"RAIN! RAIN! DON'T LET THEM FOOL YOU! OBA'S BEEN POSSESED BY SOMETHING! RAIN! RAIN! TELL YOUR ANIMAL LEADER ABOUT THIS!" **

Everyone looked at them in horror as a small brunette tiger girl cried out.

The beasts erased/ate them whole as the people screamed.

* * *

I stared up at the horror before letting go of the bars. Tears slid down my face from my hazel eyes. '_Akane… Dave… what have I done?'_ I thought. I made this world in trouble by coming here…. The Noise have been breached the world and now they are eating.

"It seems it is your turn, Rain." The man smiled at me.

My cage opened out as I fell down. I tried to regain my focus, and I won! I grabbed onto a tree ledge that was only 2 feet off the ground, so I jumped down. It didn't hurt that bad. I looked at my hands to see the blood on them still leaking. '_Man, I need some medical attention.'_ I thought.

**CREAK!**

"**SPARKY-CHWAN! LOOK OUT!" **I heard from Sanji's voice.

"Huh?" I thought looking behind me to see more than **1** Noise, but **THREE!**

A Vespertilio Canor was looking at me. Its wings were indeed chained up, so it couldn't fly away. It snarled at me in a vicious glare before snapping its jaws at me.

A Cornix Canor was staring at me as it wings were chained up. It eyed me with lust, and it snapped it beak at me.

And a Dub Rhino was the last one to stare at me.

"**HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA? SHE HAS TO GO AGAINST THREE AND THE OTHERS ONLY HAD TO GO UP AGAINST ONE!" Luffy** yelled.

Yes, it was unfair, but the most unfair thing about it was that these were the offspring of the bosses I had to kill back with Neku. Now, I hope that they don't know me or revenge will set in.

"Man, three at once? Harder with Neku, but extreme with only me. I don't have any weapons or Soul, since he is watching the ship." I muttered as the beasts stared at me, looking over my body for some recognition before it settled in.

The Dub Rhino remembered its parents as I killed his mom.

* * *

"_**NEKU! NOW! SPRING STEP!"**__ I yelled picked up Soul, and Soul bounced up to his metal bat form. _

_Neku jumped up, grasping my elbow as we both swung around. Whirlwinds surrounded us in a flurry as I sent out metal sheets, plunging into the Adult Dub Rhino's body as it was protecting its child._

_The Dub Rhino fell before its child, sending him somewhere else._

* * *

He snarled at me as he charged forth at me.

I jumped out of the way only to feel a beak clasp onto my ankle. I yelped as I was thrown into the wall making some rocks rumble down.

The Cornix Canor stared at me.

* * *

_The Adult Cornix Canor squawked at me in anger as I was charging for it holding up Soul's Scythe mode. _

_I sliced him in half as its baby was transported somewhere else._

* * *

He realized it was me, and he pecked at me.

I side-stepped only to trip. '_**OW! MAN! THEY DO REMEMBER ME KILLING THEIR PARENTS!' **_I thought examining my newly twisted Ankle.

I sprinted to the doors of the animals only to feel myself being picked up in the air. "What's going on!"

I looked up to see the Vespertilio Canor squeak at me.

* * *

"_**SOUL OVERDRIVE IMPACT BULLET!"**__ I yelled out as Soul's body charged into the form of a bazooka. He let loose on the sky-borne bat._

_The Vespertilio squeaked in surprise as it was sent tumbling down._

_The child was transported._

* * *

He flew up breaking no chains, and he scared a lot of people. He seemed to very vicious with me, but he flew up breaking his chains! He zoomed up, making a wind hit the remaining Mugiwara-Kaizoku members as they braced.

"**SPARKY!"** Portgaz D. Ace yelled out as he saw the bat fly into the sky with me.

The Cornix Canor and Dub Rhino were cawing and growling out. The Cornix Canor tried to break his chains, but he was still a newborn while the Vespertilio Canor was somewhat older.

The man looked in fright at the loose beast right now as it circled the perimeter only having its eyes on me. He looked down at the remaining people and smiled. "Don't worry it's only after the girl. The ceremony shall begin still with that green haired guy." He made the crowd calm down.

"Now, let's begin." The fuzz said.

* * *

Zoro was dropped down as he saw the bird and the rhino glare at him. "Kuso… I have no weapons…" He muttered.

The Cornix Canor was staring at the green haired marimo in lust. He wanted the girl, but the bat was in battle with her right now so he had just about had enough.

Zoro ducked his head as the horn was just 3 inches above his head. He tensed thinking that he was dead. Zoro slid under the Raven's legs and kicked the bird away.

The Cornix cawed out as it fell down only to leave the human to the Dub Rhino's mercy.

Zoro sighed as he looked infront of him to see the rhino. '_Kuso! There are two at a time! It's too hard to battle without swords!'_He thought.'

"**MARIMO! WATCH OUT!"** Sanji yelled at him.

"**OI! YA THINK I KNOW THAT!"** Zoro yelled at him.

The Dub Rhino snarled at the man thinking his hair was grass. It went after Zoro hungrily.

* * *

I was **so** sick of being in the air! **"I HATE HEIGHTS!"** I yelled as the Vespertilio Canor was thrashing about as I had managed to climb onto his back.

The Vespertilio Canor shrieked in anger as it flew around the town, scaring people from left to right!

Nearby dockers were in fright as the Merry-Go was creaking in terror for its nakama.

The Vespertilio Canor screeched as I fumbled around in my pocket for a pin!

I had found one, and it was the _**'MYTHICS ENCYCLO'**_. A pin where I can make any of my Mythics come to life at my command, and I shall let them or me do stuff. **"MYTHICS: SKYLAR!"** I screamed as the pin glew.

A large red sky dragon without any arms or legs arose from the white light. Its large red snake-like body frilled with frills of loose skin and its wings. It growled before looking at me in shock to see me.

I jumped off the Vespertilio Canor, whom was momentarily blind from the sun, and onto the Skylar. "Waver, I need you to help me battle this Vespertilio Canor or my friends will surely die." I asked it.

The Skylar nodded in approval before turning abruptly to avoid the attack from the Vespertilio Canor. Waver screeched as a rough blast of air rocketed past them destroying a tree. The tree was a humongous one to begin with, and it scared me to death.

"Waver, we have to try and lure it back to the ceremony area!" I yelled as Waver dodged the incoming blasts of air. I was happy that Waver remembered me from all those years ago.

Waver growled in approval as he dived down in a jet like fashion to avoid the now poisonous needles. Flipping his wings in an odd position as his tail curled around a tree so he could ricochet off the momentum to the selected destination.

The trees moved at the sudden weight on them before snapping out. Birds cawed and flew away from the sudden battle scene in the sky as well as the one on the ceremony place.

The Vespertilio Canor growled in anger before calling his minions to distract us from our destination.

Gabba bats and Happycore bats surrounded us in a swarm like motion causing us to yelp in surprise. They attacked us for their **master** to get us.

'_**AWW MAN! I HATE GABBA AND HAPPYCORE BATS!**__'_ I thought before feeling the bite of one of them. I kicked it off before seeing that Waver was being forced down to the town's level.

"**WAVER! NOT THE TOWN!"** I screamed, but he had to since he was being forced by hundreds of bats. I braced myself against his cool scales before injuring some of the bats.


	15. Zodiac Archipelago Part 6 Sadness

Chapter 15: The Zodiac Archipelago Part 6 Sadness

* * *

Sorry for the slow updates. _I JUST SAW THE NEW POTTER MOVIE. GAWD. EPICNESS TO THE MAXIMUM. I CRIED. LAUGHED. CRIED SOME MORE. CHEERED. CRIED AGAIN. CRIED MORE AFTER THE MOVIE WAS OVER BECAUSE THE SERIES ENDED._ Well, Thank you J.K. Rowling for making the brilliant series of the Harry Potter World. I _grew_ up with it. I was, after all, born in 1994 so reading the book in 2nd grade and seeing the movie in 2001 and seeing the final movie on July 15, 2011 made me happy inside. 10 years of Potter.

Enjoy~

The Skylar was trying to get **away** from the town, but the bats wouldn't leave him alone! Waver snarled in anger before seeing some of the townsfolk still in town. He let out a large cry before letting out a particle beam at the Vespertilio Canor.

The Vespertilio Canor squeaked when the particle beam missed him by an inch before hitting the town's firework factory. That made a **LOUD** boom!

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

Zoro dodged the sudden attacks from the Rhino and the Crow before falling on his side in pain. The rhino managed a blow on him, causing the sudden blood loss to get to him. He jumped when the rhino rammed into the wall behind him, but he didn't see the crow's attack hit him hard in the stomach.

"ZORO!" Luffy shouted to his first-mate in anger. _This isn't fair! The others had only 1 but now we have to go against 2?_

Zoro looked at the crow in anger before seeing a large feline body attack the crow. '_A tiger?'_ He thought.

The large tiger growled in anger at the Cornix Canor before snarling at the Dub Rhino. He looked at Zoro before moving his head to his **door**.

Zoro didn't want to run, but his wound was hurting! He stood up, with what little energy left, and ran to the door which soon the tiger followed after in suit as the door closed quickly leaving only 7 left.

"He made it…." Luffy whispered relieved that his bestfriend made it safely. He looked at the dressed man **who** made all this danger happen. _That was a __**large**__ tiger! It was the size of that weird small sea king that Zoro faced on the ship._

"Oh, now it seems he's the tiger! Now, you will go yellow fool!" The man snapped as the blue fuzz made Sanji's cage open for the two large creatures to begin their **fun **with him.

* * *

There were only two left now since Sanji was picked by the rabbit, a rather large one at that, meaning that Ace and Luffy had to deal with the creatures.

"Now, I want to see the two brothers fight together." The man smiled as both of their cages opened. He smirked at the young boys in a sick and twisted way, making the children shudder.

* * *

"Mommy! Akane is gone and so is Dave!" Luipa cried out holding her mother in sorrow. Luipa was a brown haired tiger girl similar to Kisa, but she had orange stripes in her hair.

"It's alright, Luipa. Kisa will come to live with us now. Honey, gather all of your friends and tell them to tell their moms we have to leave." Mrs. Honeso replied while her husband, Mr. Honeso grieved.

Something frightened the crowd as a large bear came infront of them snarling.

It snapped its long sharp claws at the people, instantly causing fear among the people. Everyone stayed attentive and sharp so nothing would harm their children. Some stupid fools tried to leave, but the Mosh Grizzly got to them first showing its true colors.

Luipa was near the beast so she had to stay quiet. She was almost done telling the kids what to do before it showed up, scaring her beyond hell. '_Oh no, I failed! I can't get away in time to save the other kids, as well as myself!'_ She thought.

* * *

Portgaz D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy fell down, landing swiftly on their feet. The two animals looked at them in hunger. The two brothers stared at the area they were placed in to see if any exit could be located.

"Man, this is sure exciting isn't it Ace?" Luffy began to smile. His personality kicked back into its fun-loving side! Oh, this was going to be extreme!

"Yeah, Lu, it will! I just hope **these** bakas can handle the **heat.**" Ace retorted back in a cocky manner. His Mera-Mera no Mi power was revving up as he got into a stance. Fire escaped from his fists shocking the crowd.

"I just hope they won't fall down once I use my new **attack**." Luffy replied bracing himself.

The Rhino looked at Luffy as the crow looked at Ace. The Dub Rhino snorted as it challenged the boy.

The Cornix Canor cawed as it heard the air quieting down. No noise was heard from the Vespertilio Canor and the girl. It stared at Ace.

Before the fight could begin, a large boom shook the ceremony, causing many screams from the dock.

"Nani?" Luffy asked. He was shaken about.

"SPARKS!" Ace yelled looking to the sky to see a large cloud of smoke.

* * *

That was **so **unexpected. The blast impacted Waver and I very hard! The Vespertilio Canor was hit too, but it still had enough to attack.

"WAVER, GET TO THE AREA!" I yelled waving off the sudden pain of the fire. I gripped his reigns before feeling Waver fly off to the choosing.

Waver finally found his way back before feeling something _**sharp**_ pierced his skin. He screeched in pain, catching the attention of everyone even the other two Noise, as he made a hard stop on the ground before him. The dust rolled about as some people gasped from the sight.

I was on the ground a few feet away from the **man**. I groaned in pain when I noticed that my right leg was broken. '_Great!'_ I thought. I looked at Waver in pain before seeing him vanish inside to the pin.

The Vespertilio Canor snarled at me before landing near me with a thud. It flapped its wings before the Gabba and Happycore bats 'accidently' ran into it giving me enough time to escape.

I crawled over to Oba and hissed, "Stop all of this!" I looked at him in pain before he bent down to me, picking me up by the collar of my shirt. I dangled there too tired to deal with it, but I was still wary of the battle.

"No, this is the way we see. Now, I see that nothing has come to save you. I wonder if **you** even have some animal." He snarled at me. _That's right! Nothing has!_

He threw me over the side of the ledge where I the time seemed to stop. It was all slow-motion from there on in, and I was so just tired.

"SPARKY!" Ace yelled at me. He sounded so worried right now, but I couldn't see him.

The Vespertilio Canor shouldered the bats away from him before jumping up, and he flew to me very slowly.

It was either getting eaten by the Vespertilio Canor or being killed by the ground. Everything was **sooo** slow-mo.

* * *

"_**NOO! Where'd that measly human get those boss noise?"**_ shouted Akane who was standing by her split-persona, Dezi.

"_**Where do you think? He bought them off a traitor trade in that world! I bet it's Yazoo! He knew how to lure the beasts into his trap before auctioning them off for an unreasonable high price!"**_ Dezi retorted as she saw Subaku leaning on a stone grave. Her dark scales were covered in blood due to the fight that she and Akane had.

"_**Yazoo can't be it. I killed him off when Rain joined the Game."**_ A new male's voice rang in the other **meeting** room. He stepped out in his black scales as his eyes were full of red. A red scar was on his right eye. Golden yellow claws were clutching something.

"_**Then who can it be? I know it has to be Yami!"**_ shouted Subaku.

"_**Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. We all have to keep an eye on him."**_ The new male spoke again.

"_**You must be Raze. The new TTK (Traitor Trader Killer) that Zion and Roku found is you. I'm Subaku, the mage. That's Akane, the strategist, and her bi-polar persona Dezi, the Breaker."**_ Subaku replied as his eyes cast down onto the viewing portal. Right now they were watching the battle between the 3 Noise bosses as well as Rain's.

"_**Yes, I am. Nice to meet you all. I have a question that may seem very weird, but I need to know. Does this nakama seem very familiar to you? It does to me since they resemble the personalities of the old **__**Pirate Tale**__**."**_ Raze asked.

"_**Now that you mention it, it does. The baka captain makes me think of Kigai (Strong Spirit), the captain of the Reddo Gadian (Red Guardian). Many of the people on that ship seem to be related, by blood, to **__our__** pirate mythology."**_ Subaku slammed his fist into his palm.

"_**We need to look up the history of that crew since their recent history was blank after they found another boss. I'll look up the females along with Dezi. Oh, and make that the reindeer."**_ Akane offered while Dezi reverted back into Akane for some rest.

"_**I'll see to the Pyro-freak and Swords-man."**_ Subaku said.

"_**I guess that leaves me to the Cook, Sharpshooter, and… Rain Hikari." **_Raze smiled while they all watched the portal as they began to research.


End file.
